The Lost Rose
by Lily Noir
Summary: AU...Three families, three flowers, the three Houses of God... one falls and leaves behind a single, precious Rose. Now, with the disappearance of one of those families, the order of the world will have to be re-arranged. Who will be the one to prevail?
1. Run

hello there people XD, here's my new fanfic...  
the thought just sorta poped into my head

* * *

_****__****_

The lost Rose

''Okaa-sama, okaa-sama!'' a young and shrill, but still melodic voice called. It echoed down the empty hallway.

''It's a beautiful night outside. I can't even see the slightest trace of clouds in the night sky. Now we can see the stars better than usually.'' The, seemingly, hyper girl said as she threw open the doors of her parents library.

She wore a beautiful, beaming smile on her face; it looked like she could even outshine the sun.

''Ne, otou-sama, would you two come with me and count the stars in the garden?'' she asked hopefully.

The two occupants of the room she just barged in looked weary and tired, but still incredibly beautiful. Their bodies were stiff and alert, ready to move at the slightest sign of a disturbance. If you looked carefully, with well accustomed eyes, you would be able to see a quiet anger rolling off of them in waves. It was not like the violent, oppressive and destructive anger you would see in most of their kind, it was more of an anger you directed at yourself for your indecisiveness, blindness and foolishness (or any other reason they were thinking of).

The young girl didn't see any of that though, she didn't know anything was wrong. Maybe it was because she never saw those emotions in her parents. She could not recognize them as her mother and father were always so infinitely kind, patient and gentle towards her.

But, as soon as she stepped into the room their expressions relaxed and the anger instantly vaporized. Her arrival and she herself automatically calmed them. Her essence of pure sunshine only leaves room for love. The sight of their child, the result of their love, immediately sends a bout of joy through their hearts, whenever and wherever, no matter what is happening around them.

But her mere existence brings also a twinge of heart-wrenching worry with her. The very being that she is is her best defence and her worst nightmare, in every possible way. The very thing they all are is what brings them the most danger, beyond everything else. She is the more vulnerable the more power and potential for it she possesses.

And it all brings a constant light of sadness and despair to their eyes, and regret of not being able to provide safety for their child.

Though, sometimes, she manages to chase even that away as soon as she opens her mouth. And, as two enchantingly beautiful smiles broke away on their faces it was clear that this was one of those times. They forgot, even for a fleeting second, all the disturbing events enclosing them.

''You are a silly girl.'' Her mother laughed as she glided towards her daughter, her eyes sparkling with mirth. ''Even for us, it's impossible to count all the stars in the sky.'' She said and stopped in front of her, enveloping her in a tight, almost desperate, hug.

''Are you sure about that my love?'' asked the deep, sensuous voice of her father. ''We have eternity after all. I don't think it's impossible to count them.'' he stated, rising up from his seat on the sofa.

''Ah, really?'' sceptically stated her mother, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes ''Yes, while we do, indeed, have eternity to do it, attempting to count them all would be dull and monotonous after some time.'' she said turning around to her husband.

''We would simply get bored.'' She smirked.

He stopped in front of her and smiled gently ''I would never get bored if you are anywhere near me.'' He told her as his hand gently cupped her cheek and caressed it.

The little girl squirmed somewhere between them, she had gotten used to such an obvious display of affection a long, long time ago. In fact, she probably didn't know anything else.

His eyes took on a dull and sad light ''I would follow you into oblivion.''

Her mother, too, looked sad at his words.

She saw, as much as her husband, that it's coming, something they won't be able to fight off. They won't be able to keep their precious child safe. And knowing that brought them agony.

''Ne, ne? Okaa-sama. Otou-sama. Let's go, let's go. I want to see the stars with you.'' She impatiently said, pulling on their sleeves.

They blinked out of their reverie and looked down to her.

Suddenly a frown materialized on her mother's (usually happy and kind) face. She came down to her daughter's level and looked her directly in the eye ''You didn't go outside, did you? Didn't we tell you not to go outside without us?'' her mother asked, looking faintly distressed '' you must not be seen. We have protected you from this world even by keeping you hidden, my little girl. You must always be by our side.'' She said hugging her to herself fiercely.

''Though, I fear, that will not be possible from now on.''

That was uttered with such a sad and hopeless voice that it made the world almost seem black and gray.

Her father came to them and dropped heavily on his knees, his strong and secure arms wrapped around them, trapping them to his chest. ''You are the only one who must survive by any means my daughter. Only you...'' he trailed off, tightening his arms.

Both adults had a despairing, helpless tone to their voice. Like there is something hanging just above their heads, as if it's all going to come crashing down on them any second.

The twelveyearold didn't know what was happening. She noticed her parents' stiff bodies, their anxious expressions, she knew something was amiss, but she couldn't comprehend what. She wasn't quite so clueless; she could feel the tension reverberating her home for some time now. She could sense it too, a change hanging in the air.

Something is coming, something terrifying that's going to alter everything. In an unconscious gesture to keep everything together, to keep her family with her she pulled her parents tighter to herself and buried her head in between them.

Her father soon stiffened, he turned completely still and perfectly unmoving. It seemed like he even stopped breathing, only his heart still kept beating.

After him her mother stiffened too and hugged her closer, almost with crushing force.

Her father let them go and straightened, all the while looking at the door, beyond the door. Mother stayed with her and looked down to her with sad, anguished eyes. She almost seemed resigned.

''I want...'' she looked at her husband ''it's the only way to...''

He looked back from the door to her, his eyes riddled with pain. His voice bleak ''No. Anything but that.'' he leaned down to kiss his wife ''Don't take away her legacy. Even in this cruel and pathetic world to take away who she is would be something she doesn't deserve.'' He took his wife's hand ''It's something I don't want for her.'' He sighed at the look in her eyes ''She _can_ be happy, even as a vampire, even in this hateful world. She can smile and laugh, just like we did. Why deny her her rightful place?''

''Why deny her who she is?'' he silently uttered and crushed his wife to his chest.

She was looking at her parents, not understanding what they were talking about. But still seeing the graveness in them.

Then she, too, stiffened as a presence became known to her. Someone was just outside the front door, someone very strong and scary. Sensing his aura she became afraid, she had a feeling like he wanted to eat her. Yet the aura felt faintly familiar. She turned around and ripped from her mother's arms, looking directly beyond the closed door in hope of pinpointing the exact location she was feeling that the aura is coming from.

Her parents stopped talking at once as they saw their daughter whirl around quickly, and knew immediately that she felt him too. They nodded at each other and resigned themselves to their fate.

Her mother took her hand and started walking to the opposite door, towing her along gently.

''Let's go to the back garden and watch the moon and the roses in full bloom. You can do whatever you want when we come out.'' She gently smiled down at her daughter.

Nodding mutely at her mother the girl turned around and reached out to her father as they passed him, silently motioning him to come too. ''But, what about otou-sama? Otou-sama will come too, right?'' she said with rising anxiety.

He looked down to her and smiled a remorseful little smile ''I can't. There is someone here I need to take care of.'' Relenting a bit at her inquisitive look he said explained '' Rido-san is here and I need to go greet him.'' he said greet with a particular intonation of deep sarcasm.

''Rido-sama'' his daughter piped up ''Can I come too?'' she asked hopefully.

''No'' they both answered at the same time. Her mother's grip tightened on her arm.

''No. You go with okaa-sama to the roses and I will deal with Rido alone.'' Her father gently said and kissed her on the forehead.

She could see his eyes shimmering with misery as he pulled back from her and headed to the opposite door. She silently brought up her arm and reached out for him again, but he was already gone by then.

Her mother gently tugged her arm and started walking to their door. ''Ne, you said that the garden is beautiful now.'' She stated ''Lets enjoy it.'' Her voice trembled minutely.

...**...**...**...**...**...**..

''Welcome Rido-san.'' he uttered with a faint touch of distaste, the door he just walked through closed behind him. ''What brings you to us?''

''Ah, it is nice to see you again.'' Rido said mockingly ''Where are the two lovely girls you always have with you? Can it be that you are the only one who came to greet me? Such disregard, I'm hurt'' he put his hand on his chest to exaggerate, pointing his two different coloured eyes on the stern-faced man in front of him.

His voice took on a light-hearted and dreamy quality ''And... as for what I want'' he smirked '' it's the tasty little girl you've been trying to protect for the past twelve years.''

The walls and windows around him started cracking under the intense anger of the pureblood standing opposite of him.

''I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, we shouldn't have let you in, we should never have...'' he let the sentence trail off ''You were banished from the Kurans for a reason.''

Rido laughed loudly, tauntingly, his whole body shook from it ''And why?... Still, that child belongs to me, she is mine, by even your word. I have every right to devour her if I so please.''

The vase behind him shattered to nothingness ''Never.''

...**...**...**...**...**...**

''Look look, okaa-sama.'' She tugged on her mother's sleeve ''Look at how beautiful all those roses are'' she exclaimed enthusiastically, running to the large field of colourful blooming roses.

She stared in awe. No matter how many times she sees them they are still more and more beautiful each and every time. Granted she doesn't go out much, and all the times she did she can probably count on both hands.

But she isn't going to complain, her mother and father did this out of the best intentions for her, she won't make them sad by complaining. As long as she has okaa-sama and otou-sama with her she can endure anything; she turned around and beamed brightly at her mother.

She whirled back to the blossoms too quickly to notice her mother wince at her elated expression. Staring at the sky she asked ''Ne, okaa-sama. The stars are so pretty. I always forget how pretty they are.'' She was mesmerised by the beautiful night sky, most of the time she could only see it in her memories. But now it's right in front of her, directly above her head.

Her mother felt guilty on the other hand. It seemed like a good idea to keep her precious daughter hidden and away from these awful times, thus giving her the freedom to be who she is. Now, though, she is doubting that decision.

Seeing her child marvel at common things, at all the things everyone sees and knows, shows her how they deprived their daughter of all the rightful things she should have seen a long time ago.

And it hurts her. No matter the benefits of not seeing the cold, heartless, violent world she was born into, not being able to give her child the true freedom is painful for a parent. She was caged either way. They only caged her physically, society would have caged her emotionally.

Maybe it was a mistake, but at least she was able to be herself during her childhood.

She felt it then, and saw her daughter stiffen too. Her husband's anger was terrifying, frightening in it's intensity. She never felt him like this, and she had quite a long time to. They were both born over five thousand years ago, and knew each other completely. She felt an overwhelming urge to turn around and go to him. She wanted him safe.

But she didn't turn, she held herself still. Her little girl turned around and started to run in her husband's direction. She stopped her as soon as she was near enough to reach and pulled her to herself, holding her still in her embrace.

''Okaa-sama, Otou-sama is angry, he is very angry. Why is he so angry?'' she squirmed in her mother's arms ''I'm scared.'' She whimpered as she finally stopped struggling and held her mother close.

Her mother was scared too, but for a different reason. She didn't show it though. The only thing she reacted to was the flaring of an aura just as strong as her husband's, stiffening as she sensed the two of them fight.

She felt everything closing down around them and knew that there is no coming out of this alive, not for her anyway. She looked down at the trembling body in her arms and an all consuming feeling of pure and utter agony enveloped her.

Only her daughter must live, she _must_ survive.

She held her tighter, out of desperation, as the scent came to them. Their child whimpered as she registered the smell of her father's blood in the air, mingling with the scent of another's. A familiar other's.

There was no escaping this, both she and her love would die. She knows it, she can feel it all, everywhere around her home. She can feel their lust for spilled blood, for death and for power. Those who have embraced fully, and taken it beyond, the nature of all vampires.

She stiffened further as the scent of her husband's blood thickened in the air. She won't live after this, she can't, not if the love of her entire existence is no longer there, with her.

Running with her daughter is not an option, they will sense them an follow them wherever they go. Not even her daughter alone like this will be able to escape them.

There is nothing else to do. She will sacrifice her own life for her child.

Her husband asked her not to do what she wished to, and she won't disregard him, she doesn't have the heart to. But she will modify that spell to give her daughter more than she could ever hope to any other way. After all, there is no one here who could or who she will trust to take her daughter and protect her once she turns her human anyway so that choice is out of question.

But she can give her daughter a fighting chance and impart in her all her and her husband's knowledge and power, and to fully awaken and grasp her own. She will allow her to pull out the true ability to hide who or what she really is to the world.

It will take her life, but she is prepared for that price and is more than willing to pay it.

She pulled her child an arm's length in front of her so that she can clearly see into her eyes. ''Listen to me my dear sweet baby girl.'' She said as she pulled her chin gently up so that the girl would calm down and listen to her.

'' I am going to do something, something that will give you a lot of strength and knowledge. But listen to what I say to you from this point on. Don't use your powers on those weaker than you. Never harm anyone unless it's absolutely necessary and you have no other choice. Always treasure those around you and help them whenever you can. Don't think humans are beneath you but be their friend and cherish them and protect them. Never bite humans unless you have no other option, unless you absolutely must. Because it will take away their life and who they are, you will bring them a lot of pain. Never deliberately harm and give pain to anyone.''

Her voice started quivering ''Listen to your heart. Always listen to your heart. Your heart knows what it wants and knows what is right, don't ever ignore what it says.''

Tears started rolling down her mother's face by now. ''And always look in front of you, never look back and dwell on something you cannot change and have no influence over. Fight for what you believe is right and never back down.'' She hugged her daughter to herself tightly as more and more tears leaked down her cheeks.

In the background they smelt the sudden increase of her husband's blood.

...**...**..**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**..**..**

''You really are a disgrace to us all.'' He said as he lunged for Rido, and caught him in the head. Blood started trickling down the side of his own mouth and dripped off his chin.

Pain rippled through his whole being and he knew his life was ending. Everything was slipping through his fingers, he knows that there is no time left.

''Someone like you should never have been born to this world.'' He growled as he pulled the sword out of his body.

''Really? I beg to differ.'' Said a new voice, not belonging to the still being in front of him.

He turned his head and saw the wavy blond hair of Shirabuki Sara enter the room through the open front door. It was official now, thought he knew of it far beforehand. The House of the Lotus was attacking them with the sole purpose to destroy and conquer. And they would succeed in taking over.

But true victory will be his and his wife's.

''And do you know why? Because we all, and he too'' she said daintily pointing at Rido '' accepted who we are and our sheer superiority. It's only natural that we will take over and rule all that are inferior to us. Humans are no more than livestock, livestock that should only be eaten. Your foolish view of this world is too idealistic and unreal, I can hardly even believe that you are vampires.'' She snarled and cackled tauntingly.

''We are not the only ones who think this way Shirabuki-hime. There are more, and they are quite possibly a lot stronger than this house.'' He said as his body began to crack. The anti-vampire sword pierced his heart and sealed his life. And as he felt the last drops of his life ebbing away he found that the only regret he has as he dies is not being able to see the two most important beings in his world before everything is over for him. But there is no place for regret left now, only hope. He will die hoping that his true legacy will live on.

''You will fail.'' And with that he shattered.

''Hnn'' she huffed angrily ''We will see, sentimental fool'' she said as she smirked evilly and looked at her companion and accomplice ''Let's go and take our power.'' She laughed mockingly as she turned around and headed for the garden in the back.

''Yes.'' He smirked and followed her ''My power.''

...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...

''What are you saying okaa-sama? Why? What about you and otou-sama? Where will you..'' the child trailed off as the sound of cracking and breaking of a purebloods body came to them.

Her husband had just died.

''Listen Yuuki.'' She said as blood began to mingle with her tears ''Be happy, always and forever. And forever know that your father and I loved you very, very dearly, more than anything else in this world. Never forget to strive for happiness and love, never forget what we taught you.'' She kept on saying as minute cracks began to appear on her ''Always be yourself, who_ you_ are. And don't let this world taint you.''

The air around them began to glow ''Now run and don't look back behind you. Run and live Yuuki. Never forget how to live, never lose your will to live on.'' She pushed her daughter from herself as large cracks now riddled her body.

''RUN'' she screamed and shattered.

And she did, Yuuki ran. She ran and never looked back. She ran with tears dripping down her face and sobs locked in her throat.

She ran.

..**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**

People were woken up and pulled out of their beds one by one. The sleeping humans tore from their houses and stopped on the streets so they could see the House of the Rose burn.

In the middle of the night that sight was terrifying in its beauty.

Though the mansion itself was not on fire or affected by it, everything surrounding it is. Even from this great a distance everyone could see the magnificent gardens of the Kurosu family be devoured by flames.

Vampires who were passing by stopped and gaped. Most of them gasped in sheer fright.

The noble families who live nearby and are loyal to the royal family cannot help but feel dread. The majestic House of God would not burn, its signature Rose would not go up in flames unless the family has fallen.

As one of the three ruling pureblood families in the whole world bringing them down would be almost impossible. That feat could only be accomplished by one of the two other ruling God-houses. And the signs they are feeling tell that that might just be the case.

A huge amount of bloodlust and hate has accumulated in the forests surrounding it, and an unimaginable power whose centre is the house itself. Just how many purebloods have gathered there, their culminated unbridled auras are like nothing felt in ages. Purebloods usually control their power, here it's been left to wreck havoc on anything and everything in its path.

The strongest of lords among the noble families immediately head to the burning mansion, in vain hope that the family is unharmed, that they will be found alive. They desperately wish to help their kind lords.

Their wish will go unanswered.

Some silent witnesses gather on the street and they mutely watch everything unfold. They can feel that there is nothing left to be done now.

Though the humans don't know what this means, the vampires are fully aware of the possible fallouts of the fall of a God house. The three families that have divided the world, be it vampire or human, are all equally strong and powerful, and control an equal amount of land and people. Each has a flower for a symbol.

They are the closest to kings as vampires can get. They rule and enforce order, although their methods and ideas differ, and are respected and revered by all.

Now, with the disappearance of one of those families, the order of the world will have to be re-arranged. Countless millennia of history will as of now be rewritten.

The events triggered by the lust for power of a distinct few will change the world.

And as the offending army that had conquered a kingdom in little less than a day move into the streets to take their fill, no one notices the silent small shadow of a girl slipping through them.

The Rose lives on, lost to all until it decides to appear again.

* * *

That's the first chapter folks XD ... 'm quite proud of it... maybe it needs some touching up, but that's a long time from coming :P

Whaddaya thinkz? is it good? XS ...- dun hesitate to tell me what you think and if it could be better XD i dun mind a lil constructive critisizm XP

well anywayz, tnx for readnig this and hope you liked it :))) ...-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-... now i'm off to write _Thee,_ and update it... the poor baby was left all alone for more than 3 weeks *bad me* ... hopefully i'll have it up by the end of the week ^^

*i'm sendin ya'll my love *kiss*;D* ...**...**...**... ~**lily


	2. Gone

here is the second chapter enjoyz people

oh, and i've 'talked' to some people who dont understand honorfics but still read fanfics so i'm gonna explain some of it quick (and feel free to correct me if i write anything wrong)... those who already know all this are free to keep reading

lets start:  
_**-**_san - is a polite honorfic, you usually add it to a person's name when you want to be polite (though it doesnt mean much close relations)  
- chan - is usually added to a girl's name; you are close to the said person, that you like them and find them cute  
- kun - is usually added to a boy's name; same case as above  
- sama - (sign of respect) you add it to the name of a person you deeply respect and that is 'above' you (like more powerful, smart, capable)  
- okaa-sama - means 'mother'; its a respectful and polite title (there could also be okaa-san, okaa-chan, kaa-san, kaa-chan, kaa-sama... more leasurely that the previous one).. but not at all distant and cold as it may seem  
- otou-sama - means 'father'; same case as above (could also be otou-san, otou-chan, tou-san, tou-chan, tou-sama - still the same case as above)  
- onii-sama - means 'older brother'; same case as above (could also be onii-san, onii-chan, nii-sama, nii-chan, nii-san)  
- onee-sama - means 'older sister'; same case as above (could also be onee-san, onee-chan, nee-san, nee-sama, nee-chan)  
- ojii-san - not really sure about all the meanings of this one, i usually take it as uncle (sometimes grandpa) (i know what it means in my mind, just cant find the words to correctly express it)  
- obaa-san - same case as above; i usually take it as aunty/aunt (sometimes grandma)  
- NO HONORFIC - (this is also important) ... no hoorfic behimd someone's name means that you're intimate and very close to that person (otherwise if no honorfic i added that means that you're being rude to that person)  
feel free to help me if i've written something wrong!

* * *

_**The lost Rose**_

Anxious footsteps resounded through the dark hall. Hurried and heavy, their fleeting thud entwined with clear and obvious worry.

A tall figure tore through each and every door and passageway on his path with the viciousness of someone with his life on the line. And he felt like his life was on the line; danger for anyone precious to him meant danger for himself too. That is the way he is. The lives of the ones dear to him are on the same level as his own life, maybe even higher. Right now, the ones that he loves might... might be... gone, their lives extinguished.

His pace picked up and he moved with more force. To have even the thought of them dead is unbearable, it feels like something is ripping him open from within.

The vampires that he passed looked at him like he'd lost his mind, some were even fearful about his haste. After all, he was not one of them, as was written by blood. They could feel the power he carries with himself, the danger it poses to them. That thing he carries around his waist radiates as much bloodlust and potential for mindless violence as he is lacking. It's almost the same as they, themselves.

His presence, and that of his kin, makes the fine hairs on the back of their heads stand on end. _They_ are not supposed to exist.

Ironic, seeing that they are one of the most valuable... assets... that they have.

After the initial shock wore off they started muttering amongst themselves, discreetly looking at him. Some went even as far as to leave the room when he entered, not standing being in the same space as him. Most disregarded him after he'd passed them.

He ignored it all, not even noticing any of them, or their actions. There is only one destination in his mind right now, and his sole concern is how to get there.

He must hear it all.

That lovely little girl might... no, there is no room for thinking of that yet. The news could be proven wrong, just a hoax to scare most. There are idiots who like messing with the fears of others, and playing at the order of the world is not beneath them. The Kurosu bloodline is one of the most formidable forces of this world, something not to be messed with.

But then why would anyone go as far so to say that they're dead, no one dared to even implicate anything against the three God Houses. They must be under attack.

His footsteps falter and he stops in his tracks. That thought is frightening; its possibility for happening is very high. After all, the Shirabuki household is very power-hungry and ruthless, it was only a matter of time before they made their move.

He made himself walk again, focusing on his target.

His mind was still on the Lotus family though. Their intentions were quite clear, only a blind fool wouldn't have noticed it. The glitch was that they can't take on the Kurans. The Kuran family has too much power and too strong allies to risk crossing so soon and unprepared, the damage suffered would be too extensive. The reigning king and queen, he smirked to himself good-naturedly, well lord and lady are experienced and formidable. Maybe not on the same level as lord and lady Kurosu, but the vampire hunters that they have an alliance with more than make up for it.

And that would be something he knows only too well about. Only the Kuran bloodline has any influence over the Hunters. Their 'friendship' goes as far as the fact that most Hunters would listen to the orders of Juuri and Haruka Kuran, and fight with them without any doubts.

Though, they still think of vampires as beasts and are really sour in their presence, not to mention only go to the places where there are a lot of them only if they have to. The same could be said for the vampires. But, they tolerate each other and are, somewhat, not tense and too alert and hostile in the company of the other. There are always exceptions on both sides. So some are really accepting and others can't stand being in the same room as the other.

But, unlike them, the Kurosu family didn't have any strong connection with the hunters. They acknowledged and allowed them to hunt and do their jobs on their land, but not more than that. There weren't any kind of relations between the two sides, and no alliance between them has ever been made.

It was not like the Rose didn't approve of their existence, they were too kind and accepting to ever do that, it's just that neither felt a need to push the boundaries too far. And that head of the council of advisers didn't help the matter much.

It could be that the Kurusu's didn't want to impose on the Kurans connection with the Hunters, so they gave them the advantage of having anti-vampire weapons for protection and insurance. Although, both families were to gentle and tolerant to mind something like that.

That is what sealed their fate though. With no Hunters to call for aid, and most of the other pureblood families under them out of the territory, the Rose is the obvious target. And so, even thought the king and queen could quite possibly be the most powerful vampires who are still alive, their collective power is not as great as the Kuran's.

His thoughts immediately snapped back to the reason he is here as soon as he saw the doors to the study room. His feet sped up even more as his hands clenched into fists.

The doors to the study crashed open with immense force, the impact against the wall was ear-deafening. Some of the inhabitants currently in it flinched at the loud sound, two stayed perfectly still and unsurprised though. They had felt him coming a long time ago.

He went straight to them, ignoring almost everyone else in the room. Their matching dark wine coloured eyes turn to him, the light in them showing a sad, remorseful glow.

Both figures have a dignified, regal air around them. Their calm and gentle demeanour indicates how kind and loving they truly are. Although, now every part of them radiates grief and remorse, the truth that he wants to know is clearly written on their faces.

Even with one look he knew that what he heard was true, his heart felt the truth deep within, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it, his mind wouldn't let him, not yet.

''Juuri-san, what happened?''

The female sighed, her gaze went from him to the wall and her shoulders slouched down a little. Her wild, curly dark-brown hair fell partly over her cheek, obscuring her eyes from view. Even like that she appeared perfectly majestic and lady-like, still as mysterious and unreachable as a goddess. No one except her husband could ever be her equal.

When she turned back to him her expression was one of genuine sadness. If she wasn't someone whom life had thought not to show emotions, she would be crying right now. As she spoke her voice was quiet and grave, telling the harsh, impossible truth.

''The Kurosu family was attacked. It appears that the Lotus attacked suddenly and quickly. They say that the House of the Rose fell in one night... just a few hours..'' she stopped, taking a deep breath so she could recompose herself and continue.

But he spoke before she could ''What do you mean? Are they alive? How could they fall so easily?'' he started pacing ''No, I don't believe you, I can't believe you. They wouldn't die, not like this... they are strong, impossible...''

''Kaien.'' She called, stilling him. If possible, her voice was even graver than before. ''The God House of the Rose has fallen.'' She almost choked on the words. Inaudibly she took a breath, unable to continue.

A short silence dropped over the room, heavy and grievous.

Seeing that his wife couldn't continue, the dark haired male continued for her ''We heard that the army they assembled was large, they greatly outnumbered everyone loyal to the Kurosu bloodline that was close enough to help. It could be that they didn't even get to help. From what was told to us everything was fast and sudden, they had very little time to react.'' He took a deep breath as his eyes briefly flickered to his wife and then back to Kaien again. ''And also, it seems that the Shirabuki clan had taken all the other purebloods that acknowledge them along.''

There were gasps heard from most of the other people in the room, and almost all pairs of eyes widened at this piece of information. Kaien slowly brought his hand to his mouth in shock and dread, the other one was steadying him against the armrest of the sofa. He felt all the blood leave his face and his limbs go numb and cold.

A noble vampire who was standing behind him reacted immediately and helped him sit down on the sofa, right next to Juuri. His gentle blue eyes seemed to question if he's alright. Obviously he wasn't. ''Thank you lord Aidou.''

The man nodded in acknowledgement and straightened back up.

''Could you please continue Haruka-san.'' He asked and looked up at the striking pureblood.

Haruka looked hesitant, his dark wine eyes riddled with concern. He was standing close to him, ready to help if needed. Eventually the tall man sat back down across from Kaien and Juuri. He ran his hand through his short dark brown hair and sighed. His saddened eyes looked right at Kaien, as if he wanted to say how sorry he is.

''All of them were there, and they destroyed everything. Only the mansion itself was left standing. The Kurosu king and queen were greatly outnumbered. Even as the most powerful of us all they didn't stand much chance.'' He paused, letting Kaien slowly take everything in. ''From what we heard they both died. Their blood and dust is carried in the wind.''

Kaien went completely still, he was beyond shock anymore. His precious people, ones of a very few individuals that he trusts wholeheartedly, are dead. They died and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

''Some of the people who came to us right away say that they felt a massive amount of raw power in the mansion. Undoubtedly it was all the purebloods releasing their auras and destroying everything.'' He inhaled deeply, his every movement sad. ''Nothing, _no one_, is left.'' Haruka swallowed. ''Everyone in that house was killed.''

His eyes unfocused. He will never get to see them again, never hear their voices, never get their warm hugs and smiles. Both the Kurosu and Kuran families are his family, his one and only true family. They accepted him completely, even though he wasn't their kin, or in any other way related to them. On the contrary, he was a danger to them, someone they shouldn't think twice about, someone they were supposed to distrust and shun. And yet they didn't, both couples let him in their lives almost instantly, with absolute trust and sincerity. They did more for him than his whole species ever did, and asked for nothing in return.

In return he tried to do the best that he could to protect them, always going in between the two families as a means of communication and friendship. But, that wasn't enough, he knew a long time before that he would never be able to pay back what they did for him. And now, of all times when he wasn't with one of them, they were attacked and killed. He didn't even get to fight with them, didn't get to help and support them.

And Yuuki, he didn't get to keep his promise to her, or her mother.

He inhaled sharply and looked at Haruka. ''What about their little girl? What about Yuuki, their daughter? Did she survive?'' he stopped for a second ''Did they kill her too?''

Beside him Juuri's breathing was rugged, it hitched a little. Haruka's jaw clenched and muscles tensed. He broke off eye contact as a vase on a table nearby exploded. He didn't know if it was because of Juuri or Haruka's temper, he wasn't in the right condition to find out either. What he did know, however, was that both of them will never stand for hurting an innocent, and a child no less. Whatever they did and try to do to make up for it in the future, the Shirabuki clan lost the trust of the House of the Orchid because of this.

Haruka's voice was sad and dark as he spoke. He had never heard so much quiet fury in it as he did now. ''No one was left.'' His fist clenched ''Not even a child.''

Kaien lost all colour he had in his face, his eyes closed with unbelievable sadness. It hit him like whiplash.

Haruka broke his gaze from him and directed it towards his wife. She was sitting rigid, a hand on her mouth and the nails of her other one digging into the seat of the sofa. Her eyes held undiluted rage and grief in them, they were glassy from tears that threatened to form. His jaw clenched again and eyes turned sympathetic. A silent agreement was made between the two of them, they will never forgive something like this.

He took a deep breath to tell the rest, his eyes didn't leave his wife's.

''There was crystal dust found in the foyer of the house, presumably from the king.'' He looked back at Kaien when he raised his head. ''And there was more dust in the back garden, most likely from the queen. It was quite a large amount so they suppose that she killed herself and her daughter.'' Kaien jerked like he'd been slapped, his fists clenched.

''She would _never_ do something like that.''

Juuri put her hand on his shoulder to steady him. ''We know.''

Haruka continued ''They also say that a soldier had been passing through the back yard when it happened, he saw the queen holding a girl. And then a blinding light enveloped them both, in the next moment when it faded there were crystals scattering around and no one else was there. Both purebloods were gone, and there was no other aura to be felt.''

There was stillness in the room, no one dared to move. The shock and anger was visible on every face except the purebloods. Kaien's hand clenched into a fist and he brought it down on the table. It broke.

''There is no way either of them would have the heart to do that to their child, not to that sweet little girl..'' his voice trailed off. He put his head in his hands ''That's obviously just a cover so they don't have to say that they killed a helpless little child, so that they don't have to show the world just how monstrous they really are.''

His fingers dug into his scalp and pain overflowed his senses. He didn't care though, his mind was on Yuuki, cute little Yuuki. She is not here anymore. She is gone. There will be no smiles and hugs for him anymore, there will be no warmth and innocence in her presence. She will not play with him, she won't jump on him in greeting, they won't dance and have pure fun and happiness together. She is gone, she doesn't exist anymore.

''I'm useless.'' He uttered. He is useless. She had trusted him so fully and unconditionally, she believed in him with her whole heart. And he wasn't even able to save her, to help her. He didn't even keep his promise to her parents, or to her. He was her godfather, the one they gave the responsibility to take care of her, even if they weren't around anymore. And he wasn't there for them. He wasn't able to help them. Useless.

Haruka and Juuri knew otherwise, but refrained from talking. It was obvious that he wouldn't listen to them now, not so soon. He needed time to get to terms with what has happened. Though, it's impossible to accept this completely. They won't accept this just as much as he won't, but his wound is deeper than theirs. He lost a girl who was like a little sister to him, like a daughter. He would need a lot of time.

Their eyes met and both knew what to do from now on.

Juuri's brows furrowed a bit and she looked to the side. She sighed and gently called to the figure behind the curtains, smiling healfheartedly. ''Come out Kaname, we know you're there.''

A fourteen year old boy stepped out from the deep red curtains. His face was expressionless and he didn't look guilty for eavesdropping. The surprised vampires bowed deeply to the young heir and Kaien's head slowly lifted from his hands. The boy's eyes flicked momentarily to him, they were filled with sympathy and concern. Obviously he had heard most of the conversation, and as a pureblood he is more than capable of feeling the sadness filling the room. Kaien tried to smile in greeting at him. He inclined his head gently in acknowledgement at the broken man, then met his mother's eyes again.

Juuri's expression softened as she saw the exchange. Her hand lifted and she beaconed him closer. He obeyed and sat next to his mother. She put her hand on his shoulder ''Why were you listening in on our conversation?''

The boy looked faintly embarrassed and a pale blush crept up his cheeks, he looked off to the side. ''This room felt so sad and dark, different than most of the castle. Everything is in an uproar. I wanted to know what was happening.'' Then the embarrassment disappeared and his face was serious, he looked back at his parents. ''With everyone all scared and anxious it feels like the world is ending.''

Juuri pulled him into her embrace. ''Maybe it is.''

Everyone in the room, except the four figures sitting down, stirred at her comment. Some locked eyes with each other in apprehension.

''Yes.'' Kaien looked directly at the boy as he spoke softly. ''The world we know is ending.''

''Everything is changing.''

...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...

He sighed. Pulling the curtains aside he gracefully sat down on the window-sill and looked out at the moonlit land below. Sometimes he is grateful for having a cliff and valley on one side of the mansion. A great view like this one can really calm a person down. It is amazing how beautiful nature is, its power can even outweigh that of a pureblood. It's far more frightening in its intensity than anything else. And yet, everything nature touches is beautiful and serene. Like a rose.

A breeze blows by, playing with the curtains, gently lifting the ends of his dark brown hair. His eyes pass to the curtains for an instant and then back to the forest. In the moonlight their deep red colour has a purplish glow. Something stirrs far away.

He feels like he's yearning for something. His soul seems to be waiting for something, waiting patiently, calling out. And there is always a tug, a strange pull in his heart when he looks at the distance. Something is calling for him, pulling him towards it. He has no idea what it could be. Every time he goes somewhere it still pulls him. He has travelled most of the lands, has seen a lot. It's those travels that taught him the truth about the world. It's those journeys that helped to form who he is today. But he still yearns for something, something inevitable. With everyday that comes next the pull gets stronger, everyday something draws nearer.

He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. His strong and defined body is illuminated by the moon that gives him an unearthly visage. He is like a god, certainly they revere him like one. The top few buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned, the breeze is playing with them and tugging at them, shifting them to all sides. He doesn't seem to notice it.

His eyes, too, seem to shine in the pale light. Their rich dark wine colour almost sparkles in the night. Kind and gentle, they look on the world with knowledge and patience. And sadness. But, no matter how he may be at first glance, he knows how the world truly is, he knows the reality. It too affected him like everyone else. He is no longer the innocent and caring child he was before. Years in the vampire society and with bloodthirsty vultures have taught him that he is the most desirable prey. More so because of his title and blood.

They pretend to be his friends, pretend to be loyal, but are constantly looking for the best opportunity to strike. The world he lives in is cruel and hostile. It has always been that way. There are no people immune to it. No matter where and when he is alone, his power and title forever coveted by others. Only a select few have his trust, only they are truly loyal to him.

He may be kind, but he is also fierce and ruthless, taught to never show emotions to the world. No one knows the true him, no one except his parents. And even they can't see through his walls sometimes. There is no person, at least none he had ever met before, that could see through him. No one was able to touch his stone heart. There are some who stick around and are tenacious enough to earn some respect, so he allows them to get to know him a little. There are some with who he can relax, if only a little. Some he could call friends.

His eyes lift up to the moon, it forms a perfect crescent. Beautiful. Nature truly is beautiful. That is the only thing that can make up for the atrocities of this hateful world. The moon knows. It knows everything. It is the companion of all vampires. And under it is something his heart is calling to.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears. Calm and relaxed, just like the aura of the person.

''Kaname.''

He turned around. The pale blond head of his closest peer peeked into the room. His emerald green eyes seemed to laugh. He came into the room and gently closed the door behind him. Making very little noise as he walked to his side surely and leisurely, almost with a spring in his step. His happy go lucky attitude confused Kaname more often than not, he is more human than vampire. Most think of him as slow and stupid because of it. Though, he could change and get serious in an instant. When it's needed he can act appropriately, but that is quite rare. Still, everyone respects him, probably because of his grandfather.

''Ne, Kaname?'' he asked stepping by his side, there was a slow smile on his face.

Kaname turned back to the valley outside ''Yes Takuma.''

''Why have you cooped yourself up in this room?'' he demanded, demonstratively taking a look around the place. The room was full of things that were neatly stacked and placed everywhere. To him it looked like something that would be called 'a neat mess'. And Kaname hasn't left the room in, close to, four days. How does he do it, how can he stay in one place for this long? He, himself, would probably go mad. And the pureblood in front of him doesn't even bat an eyelash. Sure, he does seclude himself from time to time, well most of the time, but he didn't even see his parents for days. Really, sometimes his recluse attitude really gets on his nerves, even the king and queen are starting to get annoyed.

He walked back into the centre of the room and placed the papers he was holding on the table there. Leaning against it as he turned back to Kaname.

Kaname stayed silent and continued looking out the window, his expression didn't change. In fact, he didn't make any indication that he'd heard him. Takuma huffed through his nose and pouted. Crossing his arms he stared at Kaname and waited for his response.

He got nothing. Minutes passed and neither moved. He was looking at Kaname and Kaname was gazing out the window. Eventually he got bored and stomped back to his friend's side. Taking the book perched on his lap he read the title out loud.

''Fall of the Rose.''

_Hn, so that's what he was cooping himself up for_. He looked back up at the prince. _The question is why? And also, what is so interesting out the window?_ He whipped his head to the outside and started searching the landscape. After a minute or two of finding absolutely nothing he turned his attention back to the striking pureblood, who was still looking out the window. For the love of himself Takuma couldn't figure out his quirks and thoughts, he swore sometimes Kaname was weirder than the rest of them put together. So, of course, he let it go.

''Kaname, the Rose fell almost seven years ago. That is not so long ago, you should remember everything about then without the help of the book, you know everything already. And it was not as long ago that you need to be obsessing about it this much. What is it about that event that you are so interested in?'' he asked.

This time Kaname did look at him.

''Yes, it was quite some time ago.'' He took the book back and looked at it. ''I want to know the truth, the full, undiluted truth. Somehow I always think that something is missing.''

''Nothing is ever correct, if that's what you're talking about. The only ones who know the full truth are the people who were there.'' He grimaced lightly. ''The Lotus said that the Rose issued a war declaration against them and that they had no choice but to react.'' His tone made it clear that he didn't believe it. ''I don't buy it either, but that's how it is. They killed all that stood against them and destroyed everything but the house. It stands now as some kind of perverted monument to their victory.'' He grimaced fully now.

Kaname was looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head ''I came from the Land of the Rose, you know that. It's just that I don't like it. I don't like what they've done to everything. There are no roses there anymore. It's not the same place I remember from my childhood. I liked the king and queen, they were always kind and gentle. They didn't deserve what happened to them. That's why I'm here instead of with my grandfather in the Land of the Lotus, kinda like a delegate, but he knows that I wouldn't return if he called me back.''

''Hn'' there was a faint smile on Kaname's lips as he turned to the window.

Takuma rolled his eyes, _here he goes again with the window_. ''Well, anyway, there is speculation that some noble families had turned against the Kurosu family and helped the Lotus in the ambush. Seeing that there were a few spared, and that some fled the land to the Lotus just before it all. Most of the others either didn't know what was happening or didn't react fast enough…'' he paused for a second '' The king was killed by Rido Kuran...'' Takuma faltered as Kaname's hands clenched into fists on the book ''It seems that he had help from Shirabuki Sara hime. And the queen committed suicide when she'd felt her husband die, also she took her daughter with her to their death… The Lotus took most of the land that belonged to the, now destroyed, House of Rose and accordingly banished hunters from it and forbade them from killing level E-s and others who broke the rules.''

''Most of the pureblood families under the Kurosu bloodline chose to come here, or they're now wondering the world. The same could be said for the noble families who were truly loyal to the Rose, though almost all of them are here. The rule of both families was similar so it was obvious who they'd turn to.''

''Hn.'' Kaname was engrossed in his thoughts, something seemed weighing on his mind. Finally he turned back to him ''But there is still something missing. Something is wrong.''

''Everything's wrong. Do you actually thing that they told the truth? Hardly. Though, there is nothing we can do about it now.'' Takuma said as he plopped himself in the nearest armchair. He sighed, talking about this is exhausting, not to mention sad. Some of the people he knew are no longer alive, it's hard for him to fathom such a thing. He can still sometimes hardly believe everything that's happened.

Silence reigned. Both vampires were in deep thought to notice much else. The world has changed, and yet it has not. The time when three families ruled seemed so far away, almost like it had not been. That is probably because the Kurosu bloodline has been wiped out. They are not there to defend themselves, so all kinds of crimes and evils had been attributed to their name. The Shirabuki family had pinned their bloodthirsty and greedy nature and motives to them, and thus gotten out as innocents. Instead of being shown as the monsters that they are, their preference among the vampire world has risen, grown almost out of proportions. Most of the vampires now accept their arrogant view on the world and support them. Only those under the Kuran clan, the House of the Orchid, are lenient and have a more tolerant and accepting view on the world. Accordingly, the humans under the House of the Lotus are suffering, while here they are coexisting with the vampires, even if some don't know they are here.

In order to snap himself out of the depressing turn his thoughts just took Takuma turned his attention back to Kaname. The prince is a very tall and well built man. Everything about him is elegant and dignified, just like with his parents. One look is all that takes to conclude that he is very capable and powerful, not to mention terrifying. Sometimes he gets the feeling that the world is resting on this man's broad shoulders. Certainly he is more than worthy of being the future king. Takuma doesn't know why, but he feels proud of his friend. The only thing left is to live up to his expectations and prove that he deserves his friendship and trust.

But, first thing's first. ''Why are you thinking about this now?''

Kaname blinked and looked back up at him, almost like he'd seen him for the first time. He tore his gaze away again and looked out the window once more. Takuma would have snapped had he not been born with a patient and relaxed personality. It helps that he knows Kaname so well too. But as minutes passed by he started to lose hope in getting an answer.

He was getting ready to get up and leave him to his thoughts when Kaname spoke ''When I was a child my father took me on a trip, we went to another House of God…''he sighed. ''I remember asking him the name of the flower that symbolises them, and he told me that I'll know without being told. He said that it was the most obvious thing in the world.'' He leaned back on the window, never once taking his eyes from the forest. ''They were close friends of my family. We travelled for a few days, visiting different towns and villages on the way. On the third night I looked out the window of the carriage in boredom, what I saw took my breath away.''

''We were going towards a beautiful, magnificent white mansion. It was huge, to this day I still consider it a castle. It shone in the moonlight, the white stone walls reflected all the light that fell on it. And around it, in the massive gardens, on the walls, were roses. As far as my eyes could see there were majestic different coloured roses.'' He paused for a second, but long enough for Takuma to remember that those very roses had gone up in flames, that those very walls are now vacant. ''I was astonished, speechless, father laughed when he saw my expression. He asked me if I knew the name of the flower now. The only thing I could say was 'Rose'. Father smiled and patted me on the head. He looked out the window with me, and I remember him saying _'it gets more and more beautiful each and every time I come'_.''

''When we arrived father left me to play in the gardens while he went to meet with his old friends, he said that we wouldn't be staying long. I couldn't get over myself at how astonishing everything was, so I decided to walk around in the gardens and look at the flowers. It was amazing, every colour that existed I could find there, and even some that shouldn't. Red, yellow, white, pink, green, orange, purple, blue, black, everything was there. There were even some combinations of colours, white and black blossoms with red tips that made it seem like they were licked by fire.''

He turned around and walked up to the table. Placing his book there he stared off into space and continued ''I don't know how long I stayed there, but that was one of the most memorable events in my life. It certainly shapes the way I see the world now.'' His eyes focused again and he looked over at Takuma ''When I was passing by the back of the house I saw a girl, just a little younger than me, being escorted by a governess. When the woman spotted me she tried to hurry the girl along. I was young back then so I couldn't distinguish between purebloods and nobles by aura that good, only by scent, and I didn't exactly pay that much attention. But I was sure that the girl was someone powerful. They were almost by the house when she felt me and turned around.''

He removed his gaze from Takuma and started slowly for the door ''She ripped her hand from the governesses grip and ran towards me. I remember thinking that she was one of the most beautiful people I ever saw, just as beautiful as any rose. As she reached me she smiled and gave me a perfect deep blood red rose. i was stunned.'' he chuckled ''Maybe id don't remember it well, but I think she had very dark auburn hair and copper coloured eyes, her smile was certainly as bright as sunshine.''

He stopped right on the threshold and put his arm on the doorframe. Without looking back he told ''It was only later that I found out that that rose blooms only once every ten years.'' And then left.

As it happens it was a good thing that he didn't turn to look at Takuma. He would have found him shocked beyond belief and unable to move. He didn't even know if he was breathing. But he did know now that Kaname had at one point met Yuuki-sama. He had met her one of those very rare times that she could go outside, that in itself is as shocking as it comes.

His eyes darkened as grief flooded him. _It's a good thing that you found someone worthwhile to remember, Kaname_. He cupped his face with both hands. _Too bad that Yuuki-sama is dead. _

...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...

The doors to the inn opened and two vampires walked into the dim-lit place. It was well into the night, dawn will come in a couple of hours. The place was packed with vampires. Though, surprisingly, there were some humans in there too, most likely drunks avoiding going back home.

The inn was a sophisticated pigsty. Mud on the floor, along with some broken glasses from clumsy, drunken human fingers. Alcohol on the tables, making them sticky and gross. A lot of noise from momentarily drunk masses and stuffy, sweat filled, stagnant air that makes breathing a hard task. A glamorous place, if your life's dream is to forever plough a fertile field.

Not everyone in that place is drunk or drinking though. There are some who know better, or who consider themselves above drinking with lowlife. One such example is the blond, blue eyed noble vampire sitting at the bar. In front of him is a barely touched mug of beer that seems to turn to ice from time to time. He is currently waiting for his insufferable, sloth cousin to show up so that he could leave this dirty, awful place. Casting loathing glances all around the place he is trying to think of anyone with the brainpower above that of a chimpanzee that would willingly come to this place. He found no answer.

Quickly scanning the place for the umpteenth time in vain hope to spot his cousin, a dark clad figure catches his eye. The person underneath that hood is quite small, probably a woman. He could feel that she is a vampire, but is unable to work out her rank. Interest perked, he turns slightly towards _her_ to have a better look.

She is very relaxed, sitting at the very edge of the stool with her legs crossed in front of her. She is leaning heavily on the backrest while an arm is dangling on the side, the other one is resting on the table. Her head is facing the misted window, probably looking outside. The skin of her hands is very pale and smooth.

_Now, that looks like someone worthwhile_. He smirks, maybe this place isn't such a huge debacle after all. He was just about to get up and go to her when a conversation stoped him in his tracks.

''Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... I say that they got what they deserved.''

''Yea, I feel the same. They did call war..''

''But could that information be wrong, we don't know what happen...'', ''...Of course we know what happened. They got trashed. Ha, ha, ha, ha''

''But maybe they were framed and attacked.''

''They declared war and were defeated, simple as that.''

He turned his head and laid eyes on three normal, simple vampires by a table nearby. All three were rather ugly looking by vampire standards, and drunk. Obviously they were talking about the fall of the Rose seven years ago. His expression twisted in a mild sneer. How simpleminded can those fools be, there is no way that the Rose would have declared war or done any of those atrocities they pin on them. They should know better than that, it disgusts him how easily they are manipulated and turned against someone. At least one of them is trying to look at it from a different viewpoint. The true crime is that no one truly understands the situation and stands up for their pureblood lords, even if they are dead.

_Fools._ He turned back to the bartender and listened in on the conversation.

''They were idiots picking a fight they couldn't win.''

''Yea, and they even fell in one night.''

''I'm surprised that they were even a House of God, weaklings like those.''

''But...''

''Someone like them is better off dead, they shouldn't even have existe...'' **...**_**CRASH...**_

The whole inn started breaking apart. Chairs and tables flew from their positions and splintered, the floor and walls cracked, bottles and glasses exploded and the windows shattered. The pressure in the place was immense, as was the anger behind it. The weakest ones there fell to their knees, it was getting harder to breathe for all.

Only a pureblood's fury is this destructive and intense, he was pretty sure that there was no pureblood here, he'd have felt him. And it's hard, very hard to pinpoint the source of this aura. Then, as he was getting close to roughly figuring out where the person is, just as suddenly as it started, everything stopped. The inn was once again normal and calm. Though the noise and bustle were gone, and everything was in ruins, destroyed. Not a soul spoke, no one even dared to move.

In his frantic search for the perpetrator he noticed that the hooded figure was gone.

''Hanabusa, what happened?''

* * *

chapter two is finished ^^

did ya like it ? ...  
well, the relationship between the Kuran and Kurosu family was revealed, + their connection to Kaien... the timeline was fast-forwarded... and other things...  
but, who do you think that was in the last scene *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ?... hmmmm

oh, and since Yuuki came from a different family i tweaked her appearance just a little bit (so that they're no too simmilar)... here's some links for better help and understanding:  
dark auburn hair colour - http:/ www. hairstylecity. com/ Images/ Products/ Large/ 33W. jpg (her hair only has this colour; it's still straight)  
copper eyes - http:/ static. howstuffworks. com/ gif/ recycled- copper- crafts- 1. jpg (that eye colour)  
~~~ the links are with no spaces in between ~~~

hope you enjoyed reading this, love ya'll ...XD... ~lily


	3. Interesting

_**The lost Rose **_

She was exasperated, truly annoyed. Her husband sat somewhere on her side on the antique sofa, calmly sipping his tea. _How can he be so relaxed and, and okay with it?_ She fumed. In her annoyance she started pacing the room, again. Her stomped footsteps could be heard beyond the room, and no one dared to enter it while she was like this. All the better for her, she could vent everything off of herself freely. The only problem is that poor Haruka turned out to be her victim, though he doesn't seem to mind it that much. Gods knew how the Kuran mind worked, because, surely, no one else has ever figured out that puzzle. But, the people were happy as long as their lady's frustration wasn't taken out on them, Haruka was happy to take anything from his dear wife, and his dear wife was more than happy to vent it all out on him. So everyone was happy, except a very miffed Juuri.

And the cause of a, unusually, annoyed Juuri has just left the room he had refused to vacate the last few days. But Juuri didn't know that, so she went on with her tirade.

''How can he be like that?'' she fumed, passing by Haruka. Her feet were stomping hard on the poor floor.

Her dear husband said nothing and calmly delighted in the aroma of his tea.

''I mean, did we raise him to be like that, did we lock him up from the outside world with no contact to anyone whatsoever? Did we not encourage him to make friends, to travel the world, to live out his long life and have fun? Didn't we say that he is free to look for anyone his heart desires, to happily do whatever he wants?'' she raved ''And what does he do? He goes and locks himself up in a room, refusing to come out for days. He doesn't even come to see his lovely parents, not even to tell them hi, that he is alright or to spend some time with them.''

She took in a long breath, the previous one being all gone now. Haruka was still revelling in the tea as she passed him by, again.

''He secludes himself in that blasted study of his and is in mulling over who-knows-what all the while. What did we do for him to be like that? Did we make some sort of mistake while raising him?'' she snatched a red rose from a nearby vase to use as her threatening stick, turning on her heel to head for the opposite side of the room.

''He doesn't have any interest in anything his peers do. He doesn't ride that much, doesn't use a sword, doesn't mingle with living beings like we are. He isn't interested in other people, god forbid even the sight of a girl. Seriously, how can a boy his age not have ANY interest in girls.''

She passed her husband again, this time glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He was sipping his tea now, eyes closed, enjoying every drop down his throat. Was he even listening to her?

''All he sees and likes are books, books, BOOKS. How can a sane being stand to read so many books, my head is just spinning from the thought. He's become a recluse, locking himself up somewhere and reading. He should find himself a girl, or another pastime at least.'' She whirled around again and faced her husband.

Haruka was looking at her with a fond smile, she could feel a vein start ticking at the back of her head. ''Say something, you.'' She pointed threateningly at him with her rose. ''This is your son I'm talking about too. How can you just stand there and smile while he's turning into a ghost.''

He chuckled at his wife. She's simply too cute when angry, he can't possibly resist looking at her and admiring her.

''I don't know dear, but you shouldn't worry so much about it. He seems content enough as he is, if he doesn't like something, he'll change it himself. And, as for the girls,'' he chuckled ''maybe he hasn't found the one he wants yet. We can't simply go and push him, I thought you didn't want that, to take away his choice.''

''Of course I don't'' she swung the rose expressively at him ''I would never do that. But maybe he needs a little encouragement, you know he'll never get interested in another living being on his own, he always needed a little push in those things.''

Juuri threw her hands in the air and started pacing again ''Where does he get that from, neither you nor me are like that. I was always curious and adventurous in my youth, never satisfied with anything, always wanting more, always off somewhere.'' She exclaimed, passing by him ''You know I'm straight-forward and speak my mind, some even call me blunt. And it's not like I fell in love all the time, but I certainly noticed the male species.'' Haruka twitched a bit around his tea cup. ''Unlike our darling son, he seems to think that he's alone in the world. Even you were different than that. You loved one girl for as long as I know you, and that's a long time. I tell you, you seemed like the worst oniisama for a long time, always following me around, always giving me some sort of proof of your love. You were kind to everyone and never secluded yourself, and the only time you touched books is when you read to me. But we can't even separate _him_ from a book.''

She stared down at him as she stopped by the armrest of the sofa. He was all smiles again, enjoying the smell of that tea in front of his face. His kind eyes were closed in delight and a small enchanting smile played at his lips. Truth be told, Juuri had to fight not to swoon, though the annoyance of not being listened to quickly broke through her moment of weakness.

''What are you smiling about when I'm talking here?'' she inquired dangerously ''Is a simple cup of liquid more important than me, why are you so enamoured with it?'' she crossed her arms on her chest.

Haruka's smile had yet to fade. He slowly drank the tea up till the last drop and then turned to his miffed wife. She was practically shaking now.

He chuckled amusedly at her and took her arm, tugging her until she stood in front of him. ''How could I not like that cup of tea, it was divine. All the more since it was brewed especially by you. You know I could never turn down anything you give me.'' His arms wound around her waist as he gazed up at her, his eyes spellbound.

Every thought in her mind just went out the proverbial window, the rose dropped to the sofa cushion. ''Haruka.'' She sat down on his lap and wound her own arms around his neck.

''Juuri.'' He uttered, nuzzling her cheek.

''Mmm, I never knew anything I made could make you that happy_. So happy in fact, that you forgot that I, myself, was in the same room_.'' She closed her eyes.

His head lifted so he could look into her beautiful face. ''_Never_.''

''Haruka'' Her arms tightened, gently pulling him towards her. ''Juuri'' he brushed their foreheads together.

_Creak..._ the door slowly opened behind them and a distinct presence entered the room. They stopped what they were doing and looked at their son. Kaname had a detached expression on, probably annoyed at having to leave his precious books, even a little smugness could be detected- by those who knew him, of course- at having interrupted his parents' moment. Most likely his idea of revenge.

He stopped when he fully realized their current situation and inwardly debated on whether to leave or not. Deciding on the former, he turned around to walk away. Their bright and happy aura annoyed him more often than not. Though, before he even made the first step, an almost seething voice stopped him.

''And where do you think you're going?'' Juuri asked quietly, her soft-spoken tone carrying the promise of danger.

He turned around and looked at them with a deadpan expression.

Haruka and their moment forgotten, Juuri picked up her rose/weapon and pointed it accusingly at her son. ''It's nice to see that you ARE physically capable of leaving that room. Tell me, did the thought of visiting your poor lonely parents even cross your mind?''

He never missed a beat.

Juuri was in full out rant mode again, there will be no getting away from her any time soon. ''Why do you seclude yourself? It's not healthy, not to mention that no one really sees you. How do you expect them to trust you as their future lord and leader if they don't know you and rarely see you, you don't even make any effort to get closer to them.''

She pointed at the sofa opposite her and her husband, he silently obeyed. Seating himself and crossing his legs, he awaited the continuation of the speech. Sure enough, he wasn't disappointed.

''You don't even have ANY interest in girls. Why? How? What did we do wrong? There is no self-respecting boy, be it human or vampire or whatnot, your age that does not notice, or have any interest whatsoever in girls. You don't even want company, another living being with you. How did you become like this? Not even that disgusting monster of a man was anything close to you. You shy away from any form of contact, only making one if necessary. Frankly, I'm impressed you even have friends, and that they're this loyal to you. You are even remote with us, you parents, the people you can tell anything. Why?''

He stayed silent, thinking over what his mother said. She could have a point, although this is him they're talking about and they did give him the benefit of choice. Being like he is is who he is, that's his personality and nothing can change it.

Getting tired of her son's silence Juuri snapped ''_Kaname._ Talk, answer at least something.''

Sighing, he explained. ''That is just the way I am, I mean no harm by it. This world has double-faced standards and I'm tired of them, so there is no better choice than to get away from everything. I don't mind being alone. As for girls, there are none that have caught my attention and interest.''

Juuri blinked and processed the information. Glancing to her side she saw a small, knowing smile play at Haruka's lips. _Hmm, yes, Haruka said the same thing._

''How do you expect a girl to catch your attention if you're always locked up somewhere, not bothering to meet anyone.'' She exclaimed.

''Calm down, Juuri.'' Haruka placed his hand on her arm soothingly. ''You know that it would take a very special girl to gather our son's interest and undivided attention. The right one just hasn't come around. And the one that does ensnare his heart is bound to be extraordinary, unprecedented even.''

''Yes, I know that. But why isn't he looking for her?'' She turned to her son. ''What are you looking for, anyway?''

He thought about it for a minute. He didn't know exactly what, himself. But one thing is certain, he turned his head and gazed at the vase with roses. ''She has to be different.'' Was his answer.

This time both Juuri and Haruka blinked. Eventually warm, knowing smiles bloomed on their faces. They knew the line of thought he followed, it wasn't so very different from their own. But it looked like he subconsciously knew exactly what, or who.

Juuri couldn't take it, she melted. Jumping over to her son she smothered him in a hug. ''Aww, so you did give it some thought. So cute.'' she squealed, Haruka smiled in sympathy at his son. ''Different than what? A vampire? The girls at court? A noble? A pureblood? Different than me? Or all the other girls who exist?'' she teased him. He was just soo cute, though no one but his parents (and Takuma ) thought of him like that.

His answer was somewhat expected. ''Different than this world.''

Juuri hugged him closer. ''Hn. If such a girl exists.'' Then she was back at her husband's side, his hand came up and squeezed her arm lightly. ''I have no doubt you'll be able to find her.'' He put in.

He looked back at his parents and was ready to say something when the door slammed open.

''KANAME-SAMA.''

Three pairs of eyes flew to the intruder. They saw a wavy blonde head slouched over, holding his abdomen with one hand while the other supported him on his knee, and panting heavily. Behind him a tall man, almost a full head taller than his companion, was striding towards them. He was a little out of breath from trying to catch up to his cousin.

After a few seconds of huffing and puffing, the blond vampire straightened himself. Just like any high class vampire, he was tall and lean, his frame well built and complexion pale. His bright turquoise eyes reflected the scarce light magnificently, and themselves shone with a light of fierce devotion. His gaze zeroed in on Kaname excitedly, but also with a lot of worry.

''Kaname-sama.'' He addressed, this time in normal volume. He spotted the two figures sitting opposite of the prince just when he was about to continue.

Blushing embarrassedly at his lack of respect, he bowed deeply to the king and queen. ''Haruka-sama, Juuri-sama, my apologies for barging in so rudely. Am I interrupting something?'' he swallowed mutely.

Juuri smiled gently at him. ''Don't beat yourself up for it. What you need is obviously important, otherwise you wouldn't be in such a haste.'' She quickly glanced at Kaname and continued ''I suppose we were done with our conversation. _For now.''_ She stared pointedly at her son, Haruka chuckled. ''Would you mind if we were here while you spoke to Kaname.''

He blinked a few times and hastily answered. ''No. Not at all Juuri-sama. You should probably hear this too.''

That caught the attention of all the purebloods in the room, Kaname especially. What could be so important that even the Kuran Heika's should hear about it. By the way he looked, Hanabusa had clearly hurried to tell Kaname what he found.

''What is it Aidou?'' Kaname inquired.

''Hai, Kaname-sama. We were just finished doing the errand that you gave us, and were on our way back. Akatsuki still had something to do in an nearby town close to here, so he decided to leave me waiting for him in a pub. And it was the most god-awful place I've ever been to.'' He sneered and visibly shuddered. ''Everything was sticky and gross, who knows which substances cluttered the tables and chairs, the floor was muddy and it squished beneath your shoes, the air stuffy and reeking with sweat. It was noisy, so loud, slurred words were all I could hear, my eyes stung, I thought my nose would fall off. I tell you, never again-''

''Aidou, focus.'' Kaname interrupted him.

He laughed awkwardly and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. ''Well, anyway. I noticed a hooded figure sitting somewhere by the side. No matter the clothing, I knew that _she_ didn't belong there. The person wasn't big, but slender and delicate looking under the cloak, so I thought it was a girl. She was the only one alone in the pub, besides me, and also didn't touch the drink in front of her. I didn't see her face, but her hand was pale and smooth, too pale to be human and too smooth to belong with that kind of crowd.''

He took a deep breath to continue, then a knock was heard behind them. Both he and his cousin turned to the open door behind them. Takuma was standing in the doorway with a big smile pasted on his face.

''Hello Aidou. Hello Cain.'' He cheered and turned towards the seated purebloods.

Aidou looked a bit miffed but still bowed his head a bit and greeted him. Cain dipped his head in acknowledgement.

''Now, did I get him out of that room or what?'' he beamed at the king and queen.

Juuri chuckled and Haruka bobbed his head in thanks. ''Yes. I have no idea how you managed that.'' he intoned, gently smiling at his son. ''But there must be a miracle maker somewhere under that goofiness of yours.''

Takuma blushed faintly and scratched his temple. ''Thank you for the compliment... I think.''

This time Haruka joined his chuckling wife.

Noticing Aidou's annoyed expression for the first time, he asked worriedly. ''Did I interrupt something important?''

''Yes.'' Grated Aidou between his teeth.

''Hn, Aidou was just telling us about a wonderful girl he'd met in a pub.'' Kaname drawled lazily.

Takuma perked up. ''Really?''

''No!'' he squawked indignantly, Cain chuckled somewhere behind him. Sending a quick glare to his cousin, he elaborated ''I didn't get to finish what I was saying.'' He stared pointedly at Takuma, who started to look sheepish.

''Really? I think it would be best if the rest was left unsaid.'' Juuri put in.

''Juuri-sama!'' Aidou felt mortified.

''Sorry. I was just kidding.'' She chuckled. ''You little boys are fun to tease, and Kaname is getting immune.''

Aidou fanned himself while Kaname was beginning to look bored, and starting to seriously think about going back to his room.

''I should continue now.'' He recomposed himself. ''One of the weirdest things about her was that I couldn't properly sense her rank. I knew that she was a vampire, but I couldn't figure out anything else about her. It was like something was interfering with my senses, an accurate comparison would be like mist shrouding an object from sight. You still know it's there, can see the outline, but everything else is obscured.''

''Hmm, sound interesting'' Juuri said. ''But what has that have to do with us. What is so important with it?''

''Yes, the level of power and knowledge needed to do something like that is immense, but why is that so important?'' Takuma added.

''That is not all.'' Aidou went on. ''Just as I was about to go to her,'' He heard a snort behind him. ''I heard a group of vampires talking.'' He threw a glare at his cousin, again. ''They were talking about the fall of the Rose and were using derisive arguments originated from the Shirabuki family and their loyal supporters.'' He saw both the king and queen stiffen, as well as Takuma.

''Well, they were getting quite harsh and vicious, and highly disrespectful.'' He sneered. ''At some point one started to say that they shouldn't even have lived.'' He took in a breath. ''I don't know what exactly happened after that, but it would be best described as the wrath of god. Or a Pureblood.''

''Everything was being ripped apart, things flew from their places, people were literally being pushed to their knees. I have rarely felt an aura so strong, so furious, only a pureblood vampire could be that powerful. And the weirdest thing is that there was no pureblood anywhere in the vicinity, I hadn't felt one, Akatsuki says that he hadn't either. I couldn't even pinpoint the source of the aura. Like I said before, as if mist clouded my senses, the aura was everywhere.''

''And it was powerful.'' Cain quipped ''I felt is clearly from the other side of town. As well as the rage behind it.''

''Then it disappeared, just as suddenly as it came. There was nothing of it left, no aura, no one even remotely strong enough to create that much raw power.'' Aidou continued. ''The only thing that was different in that picture was that the figure was missing, gone.''

The rest of the vampires in the room soaked the information up. This was something unusual, and highly serious. Someone like that could be a potential danger. But what caught their attention the most was the fact that a pureblood could hide himself in plain sight, without being seen or felt. The risk someone like that posed is too great to ignore.

''Hmm, what should we do?'' Takuma was the first to speak.

''We must find out who that hooded figure was?'' Aidou suggested.

''Why?'' asked Takuma.

''Because, from what Hanabusa said, the figure was obviously the one behind everything.'' Cain answered for his cousin. ''Plus, we both checked everyone else present at the time and not one of them could have done that, the hooded vampire is the only one missing.''

''I agree that the matter is worrisome, but why are you so insistent that the hooded person poses danger?'' Haruka inquired.

''You haven't felt the pure, undiluted energy that was there, Haruka-sama.'' Aidou said. ''That person could be on par with you or Juuri-sama.''

''That doesn't mean that they are a danger.'' Juuri countered.

''I suppose not.'' he sighed. ''But I still say we should find that person and bring her here. Just to be sure and to ask some questions. The tension is rising'' he glanced out the window. ''and I think no one of possible danger should be left unchecked.''

''Hanabusa.'' A voice called from the hall behind him. ''It's not your place to tell out king and queen, nor Kaname-sama, what to do.''

They turned to see the newcomer. She was a beautiful young woman. Her pale brown (or blanched almond) coloured hair fell down in waves past shoulders to her hips. Her slim and elegant figure was just curvy enough to pass as near perfection. Eyes, that were only a shade or two darker than her locks, glared straight at her cousin.

Snapping out of it momentarily, she bowed to the royal family and greeted them. ''Sorry to be interrupting you, Juuri-sama, Haruka-sama, Kaname-sama.''

Her eyes lingered on Kaname with obvious fondness and adoration.

''I was merely making a suggestion, Luca.'' Aidou retorted irately.

''That doesn't matter.'' She shot back at him.

Cain sighed. _They're at it every time._ Exasperatedly running his hand through his short wavy hair, his eyes travel to Kaname. The prince was sitting with his detached, almost bored, expression and is staring off into space. _Hmm, this has caught his interest._ A rarity indeed. His amber eyes gleam in expectance. _Things could get interesting from now on._ Removing his hand from his light orange strands, he let it fall on Hanabusa's shoulder.

''I think that's enough bickering.''

Luca glared at him in irritation while Aidou was about to retort.

''Cain is right.'' Drawled Kaname smoothly.

All eyes turned to him. He looked contemplative, almost lost in thought. Haruka and Juuri knew immediately that this stirred his interest. Stealing a glance between each other, they made a silent agreement. It would be better to let Kaname handle this, it might keep him out of his self-imposed isolation for an amount of time. And besides, they haven't seen him so interested in quite s while.

''What should we do then?'' Juuri let out.

''We could probably check it out, see what happened.'' Haruka answered.

''Would you do that Kaname?'' Juuri asked ''You'll be able to handle it on your own.''

His eyes filtered to them. He knew what they were doing. But he couldn't decline, this _was_ interesting. The only one who could do something similar to that, was the first king of the Rose. And now, the Kurosu bloodline is extinct, no one but them had that ability. Unless, someone deciphered the ancient records in the Kurosu library. If that's the case, then this person is certainly worth meeting.

''Yes. It would be no problem for me.''

His parents showed slight surprise, they didn't think he'll cave this easily. This really must be something amazingly interesting. Aidou looked absolutely smug and excited, pleased, this must be bugging him too. Luca was just looking at him, while Cain appeared resigned.

This could be quite an interesting turn of events.

''Aidou, would you mind going back to investigate.''

''No, not at all.'' He perked up. He loved mysteries.

''If you find something out, report it to me as soon as you can. And if you get a trail, follow it.'' He paused for a second. ''Take someone with you.''

Aidou blinked a couple of times. ''How about Akatsuki.''

''Yes. Go as soon as you can.''

''We're on it.'' He almost saluted. Both of them left the room immediately.

''I would have loved to go.'' Sighed Takuma. ''But if I did, there would be no one here to look after you.'' He turned to Kaname, who didn't reply.

''You dove into this with unusual gusto.'' Juuri pondered. ''What gives?''

''Hn.'' Was his reply. He turned to look out the window on the side, catching sight of the vase with roses on the way. He stared at them for a second, remembering the unique red one he received as a present all those years ago.

His gaze returned to the outside, and the bright moon. ''This could get entertaining.''

* * *

Here~~~~~

hope you liked it. (drop me a review if you have any questions)... as you can see, Kaname's a bit of a recluse, Juuri and Haruka are the same (at least I hope), Yuuki is strong, i kept Juuri and Haruka as brother and sister (consequently, Yuuki's parents are also brother and sister)... bla bla bla ...  
oh, i kept the names as LUCA and CAIN because that's how it's translated and in the fanbook, sooo...

love ya'll... ~lily


	4. At an Edge

_**The lost Rose**_

Just to the east, a little ways to her left, the first rays of the sun are lighting up the dark sky. _Time for the night to end_, thought the lone figure, slowly moving along the dirt path. Elegant legs pulled the dark clad person with long, practiced strides and a purpose. The gracefulness of the movement guaranteed that the being is no human. And _she,_ most definitely, is not human.

A heavy sigh passed through her slightly parted lips. _That was a close call._

She shook her head, the disbelief should have disappeared a long time ago, it should have been beaten down and crushed. What happened last night wasn't such a rare occurrence. In fact, it was quite common these days.

And, every time she thinks she could handle it, it burns her even more than before. The pain those words bring never quite goes away.

She stopped walking, standing right in the middle of the road she watched the little kitten scurry by across the path. Her gaze turned from the terrified creature to the waning moon and another sigh, more painful than the last one, passed her lips.

She hated it when people brought up painful memories like that, and stirred unhealed wounds. Though, the disrespect they show to those that do not deserve it, that stings the most. They deserve _so_ much more.

Her eyes glinted painfully up at the bright crescent, small tears started to form at the corners of her lids. She won't let them fall though, she gave a promise.

_You told me…_ her heart gave an anguished squeeze. _I must always stay by your side._ A shuddering breath entered her lungs. _But… you're not by mine now._

She stood there for a while, staring at the moon, before dropping her eyes to the brightening east horizon. The sun will make its appearance soon, she should hurry her step in order to arrive in the city before it gets too painfully bright outside. It's going to be a very sunny day.

Somehow though, she couldn't find it in herself to move. The quiet stillness of dawn mimicked perfectly the hollow, monotone, sad state of her soul at this moment. Something must change soon, or she may find herself quickly starting to lose the precious will her parents were so desperate to preserve.

She could see the benefit in eternal peace and darkness, no pain, no loneliness, no guilt. Nothing to hurt her.

Too bad it was against her nature to act upon an irrational wish like that. Besides, should an afterlife exist, she could practically see her mother going all out and drilling, snarling, practically growling at her for _ever_ even _thinking_ about that.

Giving up is not worth the punishment she just knew would be dealt to her, whether by her mother, father or her own consciousness.

No use doing anything against it now.

The sound of heavy footfalls signalled his approach, his aura already speaking to her in leaps and bounds.

_Probably worried and tired of waiting._ She smirked.

''Yuuki-sama.'' His soft voice reached her ears.

She turned slightly to look at him.

The concern in his tone is clearly shown in his lavender eyes. A light breeze played mischievously with his beautiful silver hair, pulling half of it to cover his pale face. And, not for the first time, she was struck by how ethereal he seemed, almost like an angel.

She gave him a light-hearted half-smile as he came to stand by her. ''Worried?''

He chuckled, the action relaxing him a bit. ''Maybe.''

''You should know better than that.'' She admonished.

He sighed. ''I know. But knowing doesn't help much with it.''

''I guess I'm lucky I have someone who worries about me-''

He snorted. ''Like I'm the only one.''

''-But I can handle myself.'' She continued like he hadn't interrupted.

He turned to the east horizon, watching the first rays of the sun brake through. ''Probably better than anyone else, I don't doubt that.''

As she also turned to the east, he added, smiling morosely. ''That still doesn't settle my nerves, you are quite reckless.''

He took a quick glance at her. She raised both her eyebrows ''And I suppose that means that I need a babysitter.''

He sniggered and crossed his arms in front of his chest ''Probably.''

She snorted.

''I'd volunteer myself for the job, if only you didn't always ditch me so easily.'' He turned to stare at her pointedly.

''It's not my fault that you don't pay enough attention.'' She cackled conspiratorially. ''You're all so easy to leave in the dust.''

''Hey!'' he raised his brows and huffed indignantly.

She laughed. ''Nice to see that even you can get your feathers ruffled up once in a while.'' Starting to walk, she added ''And that you _can_ speak for and side with those three.''

He fell in step beside her.

''I do not.''

''Of course not.''

''Hell to the _no_.'' he exclaimed, affronted.

She sniggered. ''I can see that.''

He growled.

She laughed harder.

By the time her laughter died down the sun was almost a full orb on the east sky. The silver haired male was contemplating on how to go about getting answers. Something happened, that much was obvious. She rarely looked up at the sky with such a sad expression, and when it happened, it was only because someone reminded her of her parents, in a not so nice way.

''I'm not late.''

He looked at her.

''The meeting time is noon, and the town is not _that_ far up ahead.''

He knew where this was going.

''So, if nothing is out of the ordinary, why are you here?''

She turned to him expectantly.

He sighed, a small smile on his lips. ''I had a… feeling that something was wrong. And you always said to follow our instinct, whether we think it's leading us right of wrong.'' His eyes stared blankly at the path in front of them. ''And something was telling me that you needed… help.''

''Besides…'' he smirked down on her ''You're always back before dawn, wherever you go. And then you go play around town till meeting time.''

''This time you didn't do that.'' He looked at her intently. ''What happened?''

''Sharp… aren't we.'' She chuckled. '' Can't keep anything from you, now can I?'' she smirked at him.

''I'm serious.'' He said.

''Me too.'' She chirped.

''Please, don't play games.'' He asked.

''I'm not.'' She grinned.

''Yuuki-sama!'' he stopped and stared at her, his eyes almost pleading.

She sighed. ''Nothing happened.''

''I don't believe you.''

''Then don't believe me.'' She allowed.

''Please.'' He begged, gripping her shoulders.

''Tell me. I cannot be of help if you don't tell me these things.''

She blinked up at him and then smiled gently. ''You don't need _to_ help me.'' She placed her hand on his cheek ''all that I ask of you is to be happy, to do whatever you want. Haven't I told you that before?'' her thumb gently grazed along his cheekbone.

His lavender eyes softened, taking on a silver hue. ''Yes, you did.''

He took a hold of her wrist and pulled her hand down to rest near his heart. ''But it is my desire to be your pillar of support when you need it.''

''Thank you.'' She pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned towards their path. ''But this has become too common an occurrence these days. I really shouldn't be affected anymore.''

His eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. ''I'm sorry.''

She blinked languidly. ''Hnn, and what do you have to be sorry for?''

Surprisingly, he found himself at a loss for words.

''Are you the one saying those thing as well? Do you think the same as them?''

''No!'' ha said forcefully. ''I would never-''

''Then there is nothing to it.'' She smiled. ''Let's go.''

''But-''

''So, you noticed that I have one too.''

A faint pinkness could be observed on the boy's cheeks.

''Get a move on.'' She sniggered. ''There is still a ways to go.''

He grunted.

…**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...

His pensive gaze followed the hyperactive idiot currently running around the place. Books were strewn all over the hardwood floor, papers and documents were seemingly defying the law of gravity, and all other kinds of things were sticking out of everywhere, at impossible angles…

_A hurricane_, he decided. This room was, mysteriously, the only place in the palace hit by the freakish phenomenon of nature. And, probably just to annoy the hell out of him, the storm decided to get embodied. And it just _had_ to choose the moron _still_ going haywire on the poor study.

He sighed.

_And to think that he was once-_

THUD

A vein started ticking as he pried the book off his face, he grit his teeth in vain attempt to control his temper. Sometimes the bumbling fool really had a way to get under his skin in the worst possible manner. And that only pissed him off more.

And now, the _idiot_ was running around like a headless chicken, the only thing missing is feathers flying out of his ass.

His eyebrow started to twitch at the disturbing image that thought brought to his head.

''Enough!'' he yelled.

The idiot stilled in his tracks, his dirty blond head slowly turning in his direction. He seemed to have noticed him just now. It would have been hilarious, had it not been so damn annoying.

He watched as the tall man turned around, his frilly pink apron swishing a little around him, and launched himself at him.

His blood-pressure skyrocketed.

''Yagari-kuuuun.'' He cried, clutching to the front of his long-coat. ''I can't find it, I can't find iiit!''

The eyebrow started to tick again.

''Help me find it, help me find iiit.'' He wailed, tears practically streaming down his face.

Counting back from ten, Yagari pried the _moron's_ fingers off of himself.

''Find what, Cross?'' he asked when he was sure he wouldn't bite his head off instead of talking.

The man blinked at him. ''What I'm looking for, of course.'' He replied jovially.

Now Yagari's eye joined the eyebrow in ticking, this was not going to end well.

''And what are you looking for that is so important that you ransack the _entire_ president's office?'' he grit out through clenched teeth.

''Yes, it's very important, very, very important.'' Cross mumbled to himself. ''Got to find it before it's too late.''

Yagari took in a big breath and started counting down from a hundred.

A minute later Cross turned from him, ready to search again.

''Stop!'' he commanded.

Cross froze.

''Why did you have to make the room a pigsty?''

''I couldn't find it.'' He said. ''It isn't anywhere I looked. And it's_ urgent._'' He flailed his arms to emphasise the point.

''And what, pray tell, is it?'' he was losing his patience. One more thing…

''The can of tomatoes'' he answered earnestly ''I'm making pasta for lunch and it's almost time to put the sauce in it.''

''But I can't find the tomatoes.'' He sobbed.

_Snap._

''Ho_oo-_'' That's it!

Eyes burning with the flames of hell, he turned towards the fool. Darkness seemed to seep from his every pore. A shiver rolled up Cross's spine, something ominous. He looked back at Yagari and yelped. _Explosion imminent._

He turned away, ready to bolt. But it was too late, in a second he was pinned to the floor, being squished under the hunter's foot. It _hurt_.

He's pissed. No, he's beyond pissed. He is _**pissed**__._ Putting more strength into it, he stomped on the idiot under his foot, grinding him to the floor. _Painfully_.

''You mean to say that you threw everything across the ground, lost who knows how many other things, made a freakin' mess in the room I have to clean, because you were looking for a stupid tomato can.''

The man, currently being tortured by his boot, stayed quiet.

''A tomato can that doesn't belong in an office. A tomato can that has no place in an office. A tomato can that is usually in the kitchen, with other food.''

Still silence.

He put more force into his leg.

''Well?''

''...yes'' came a small whimper from the floor.

His blood pressure hit critical.

''**You..**'' he seethed...

...The room was in a far worse state by the time Yagari was finished. Maids speculated if the thing splattered on the wall was blood or tomato juice...

''You didn't have to hit me _that_ hard.'' Kaien almost sobbed to the fuming man. Tearing his gaze away from his almost-murderer he stirred the sauce lovingly. '' But who would have thought that the tomatoes would actually be in the cupboard?''

Yagari felt his blood-pressure rise _again._ He was getting ready to once again beat the living daylights out of his sorry little ass when Cross turned serious.

''So, why _are_ you here Yagari-kun?'' he asked with his back turned to him, all the while attentively stirring the sauce. ''It's a well known fact that you can't stand me, though I can't fathom why. More often than not, you wouldn't be caught dead this close to my beautiful person for any period of time.'' he left the sauce, turning to the pasta. ''The only time you wouldn't go the easy way is if something serious happened.''

''Hm.'' Yagari allowed. It was amazing just how many emotions this idiot could change in an instant, _and _how quickly one follows after the last.

Cross turned and speared him with a look.

He sighed. ''Yea, what's this about a mysterious figure in Illama?''

Cross turned to the stove and popped in a few pieces of wood, feeding the fire. ''Yes, Aidou-kun stated that he felt an overwhelming presence in a bar. A presence that didn't belong there.'' He glanced back meaningfully. ''It came suddenly and vanished just as quickly, leaving the place a complete wreck. But it hadn't left even a trace of the aura behind, nothing. The power behind something like that could only belong to a pureblood. And NO pureblood was anywhere in the vicinity.''

''Then where did it come from?'' Yagari asked, irritated.

''As I said, they do not know.''

''How don't they know? An aura _that_ powerful, how the hell couldn't they feel where the source was? Heck, they should have felt someone that strong before they even the town.'' He said exasperatedly.

''They couldn't. Something was prohibiting them from doing it. It was impossible to pinpoint it before it disappeared, or so they said. You shouldn't blame me, I was not there. Though, I doubt that I, or anyone else,'' he looked pointedly at Yagari ''save for another pureblood, could have done better at the time.''

Yagari snorted ''Yea, yea, stuck up for your little pets.''

''Yagari!'' Cross looked outraged. ''They are not my pets, they're my _students._''

He snorted a laugh this time.

''As in, I teach them about humans and how to coexist peacefully.''

Yagari sneered at him. ''Impossible.''

''No, it's very much possible.'' He fired back.

''Whatever.'' He conceded under the glare Cross was sending him.

''So, are they treating this as a threat?''

Kaien looked thoughtful. ''Maybe. Kaname took charge over this one, and you know how big _that_ is, seeing as how he never -ever- leaves that room he locks himself up in. But, I have a feeling it's more as in looking at an interest, instead of eliminating a threat. He sent Aidou and Cain to investigate further, though I wish that the Kurans take this more seriously, especially at times like these and with everything at an edge.''

''What do you mean 'they're not takin' this seriously', if it's a pureblood, shouldn't they be off their pretty behinds and huntin' it down?''

''It's not certain that the figure was another pureblood. As I said, they didn't feel a pureblood close as they should have had that been the case. Purebloods can't hide who they are completely. If someone looked close enough, and Aidou vas looking very, _very_ close, they could pick up the traces.''

Yagari grunted, now that was something. What kind of being besides a pureblood could mess up a place like that _that_ easily in such a short time. Hell, does this mean that there is another monster out there besides the bloodsuckers that needs to be hunted down. The vampires are more than enough, especially with all the shit they've just made. Though, he should probably give the Kurans _some_ credit (some being very, very little- in his opinion). Well whatever, the hunters would be more than enough to control the most idiotic of leeches.

''I suppose we could take a look at it, see if there is really any danger involved from that, or if it's just a boy's overactive imagination.'' Cross huffed and made to interject, but Yagari's glare gave him pause. ''Don't give me that! You know as well as I that the brat has a tendency to blow things out of proportion.''

Cross looked sheepish, he only glared at him some more.

''I don't think that's it, Yagari-kun.''

''Well , whatever it is, the tensions are rising and something is going to give sooner or later. The vampires are more rowdy as of late, they're attacking humans more frequently and don't care to hide their true selves from the general public. We have more and more work piling up, and that's just in this domain, the one that's considered 'safe'. Things are a hell of a lot worse on the Lotus's territory, people are like livestock, butchered and fed from whenever, wherever. Even the substantial fear of the hunters and out weapons seems to have lessened a notch, we are attacked on sight and killed if too slow to react. Nothing but the best of us are sent to that place, and always in groups as of late. Hell, I even just got back from there, that place is one step away from truly fitting the description of cataclysmic. Only strings are holding things in place, seemingly calm on the surface.

Their influence on this side is growing as well, Cross. The vampires are getting bolder and bolder by the second, and some of the lower class are already giving their allegiance to the Shirabuki house in all but name. If the Kurans don't step in now and do something there will be infighting, or even civil war against them. Things may not be that bad now, but the way they are going, that's the inevitable outcome. And the conflict with the Shirabuki clan is almost set in stone, it's only a matter of time before someone makes the wrong move, or the first move if you're looking at it from their side. Something is going to snap soon, all that is missing is a catalyst.''

''I agree with you on that, Yagari-kun. I suppose that the only thing holding the Lotus back is princess Sara's 'interest' in Kaname-kun. Well, that and the fact that though both side's power balances the other out, the hunters are inevitably going to fight on the side of the Orchid.''

Kaien sighed. ''How I wish that the Rose was still with us, their strength would have made all the difference.''

''So, you think that this person has something to do with the Shirabuki clan?'' he let out after a pause.

Yagari nodded. ''Most likely. We should send someone to investigate as well. And to eliminate the person should my suspicion turn out true.''

''Who do you have in mind?''

''You know who I have in mind.'' he snapped irritably ''Zero is the only one I can think of who would stand a chance, if that pureblood-power thing is correct.''

''Zero isn't currently in the citadel, he's out on a hunt. I think Kaito went with him, though he probably ditched him, again.'' Cross answered. ''He won't be back for a while, a few days at least.''

''Irritating.'' Yagari let out.

''No need to get wound up about that. Let Kaname deal with this for now, it would probably look bad it we were to interfere too much. Besides, he is perfectly capable of handling a situation like this, as are the people around him.''

Yagari looked annoyed.

Cross speared him with a look.

''Fine!''

Kaien smiled and went back to his sauce.

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating for all this time. :( Things have been hectic these past few months and I didn't have the time or the energy (and motivation) to write.

I don't think that I'll update again till Spring Break (at least), there's just too much goin' on in RL till then. (to be fair, I'll tell you when the holydays start so that you can nudge me to write should I slack off- it's from the 21st april till the 1st-) I'll try really hard to update both the ROSE and THEE at that time.  
And as I said, feel free to remind me to get my butt in gear 'round that time. ;)

If anyone has any questions, please do not hesitate to ask them (I think I left some things murky). Titbits like the one below are unintentional, and I'll clear up any confusion I've inadvertedly caused (I won't clear up the one I've caused intentionally, though ;D)

_The citadel is a couple (2-3km the most) of kilometres below the Kuran mansion (as in the city is on the bottom of the hill the palace is sitting on-the opposite side of the valley- while the palace is on the top). It's mostly populated by humans, though there are a lot of high class vampire families living there as well (a lot of hunters too)._

_Illama is pronounced fast and flowing, if you want to hear how: click on the google translator and set French as the language (copy/paste) and then click listen._

Please forgive me for the lateness. (And probably the future one)

Love you all, ~lily


	5. Hunt

**The Lost Rose**

A puff of smoke rose up at his every step and he wrinkled his nose at the putrid stench. How on earth does he manage to always get himself in such disgusting places? Everything around him was finned with filth, garbage and some hideous substance that was once mud.

His enamels ground together hard from sheer irritation and annoyance. _ If it was not for Kaname-sama I would not even think of coming to such a horrific place._

Something squished under his boot and he felt his insides twist together, he was almost ready to retch. _I don't even want to __**think**__ about knowing what that was._

A dusty breeze picked up and brought more of the nauseous odour to him. He didn't know whether to stop to recuperate or to keep going so he could leave this wretched place as soon as possible.

_How can anyone stand to be in such disgusting conditions for any damn period of time, and voluntarily? _The mere _thought_ sent bile up his throat. _God, I hope I find this fool soon, I won't be able to stand this for much longer._

His entire foot sunk down into something particularly vomit-inducing as he stepped on it. _Green?_ Oh, that did it, he was just about ready to kill himself now. Yanking his boot-clad foot out of whatever-it-is and mentally vowing to cut his whole leg of had any of the vile thing slipped past the leather of his footwear. He turned around to make a b-line straight out of this hellhole when a slumped figure caught his eye.

_Finally!_

He veered off his preferred course and flew towards the unaware... thing like a moth to a flame. The man seemed rather out of it. _No wonder, it's still rather early in the night, just passed sundown, bright as hell too. What I wouldn't give to be in my soft, comfortable bed right about now._ But, alas, his bed was as far from him as a bath was from the man in front of him, and that put him in a shitty mood. _Would it seriously kill him to keep just a little clean?_

He stepped as close to the man as he could stand and kicked him in the side, thus pushing him on his back.

''Wake up filth, I have some questions for you.''

The man groaned and sat up, barely managing to open his eyes to look at him. Muddy brown peered up at him from the tattered edges of the cheep brown hood. The unassuming colour was for a split second lost to a flash of red.

_Level E._ His lip lifted in a mild sneer as he recognised the creature sitting below him.

''What do ya want?'' he croaked out in a coarse voice.

_Well, at least he retained some of his sanity, for now that is._ Still, he can't be too bright, seeing as his question was answered before he even asked it.

''Are you perhaps deaf, or did you forget to clean your ears sometime in the past eternity, and that's the reason you didn't hear me?'' his fangs clicked together at the end of the sentence, irritation rising by the second.

''Bite me dirtbag.'' The level e hissed as he rose to his feet.

Face contorting in disgust he had to fight his instincts not to rip the man to shreds. ''I am physically incapable of putting any part of me, much less my mouth, _near_ something so horrendous and vile, not to mention so passed disgusting that there is no word for it, as you... and it is not I that is the dirtbag.''

The man growled, a barely suppressed tremor running through his body. The baser violent instincts of his turned blood singing for bloodshed. He had managed to reign them in, but for how long? It is their control over their blood, as well as the amount of power, that defines the difference between vampire ranks. Not to mention blood itself. This man's sanity won't be available to him for much longer.

''Prissy, upper level, royal lapdog.'' He barred his fangs.

Teal eyes flashed as they narrowly eyed the foolish vampire, his anger surged up within him. Body rigid and singing with tenseness, his control snapped and he was in front of him in a heartbeat, his speed by far greater than that of a mere turned human. He raised his leg swiftly and kicked him sideways in the ribs, the move too fast for the Level E to react. A few snaps were heard as the bone broke and the man flew sideways, violently colliding with the wall, adding a few new cracks to it and deepening the old ones.

The man slumped to the ground, wincing as his feet touched it, but ready to bolt immediately. He was on him in an instant, his hand clamped around his neck and pinning him to the wall. The vampire gripped his wrist in vain hope of lessening his iron hold. He calmly lifted his upper lip at the struggling idiot, revealing the sharp tips of his two fangs, a clear threat.

''I did not come here to argue with you, fool! I will ask questions and you will answer them, truthfully. Do you understand?''

The man remained silent, panting for air, his eyes flickering to red and back again. His stare read pure defiance.

His jaw clenched and he tightened his grip, nearly cutting off the former human's air supply completely. The Level E gasped for air, his hands sporadically clenching on his wrist, and managed to choke out a whispered 'yes'.

''Good.'' He smirked, loosening his hold a fraction, and watched as the man took air in greedily. ''Now, I was informed that you have met and interacted with a particular figure.''

He was still panting, but able to talk. The man opened his mouth to respond, but had to cough and clear his throat for his voice to sound anything more than an unintelligible croak. ''I know everyone who's anyone on tha streets and roads in tha entire province, ya might wanna be a little specific as ta who this 'particular figure' ought ta be.'' His voice came out faintly mocking, barely any fear in it.

Life out here must have hardened him. _Or his mind is half gone already._ He snorted as his eyes narrowed on the vampire. ''Pure black cloak, rather short and slender, lithe. Most likely female, has an unreadable but potentially powerful aura and is dangerous. Ring any bells?''

The former human blinked and understanding lit his eyes. ''Yea, I know 'er. Dangerous? Hah,'' he snorted ''no shit. Bein' 'round 'er is like feelin' like a mouse in a lion's den. No matter how calm and relaxed she is there's always this feelin of danger 'round 'er, makes one 'ncomfortable and edgy. ''

He peered at him curiously then. '' 'Ave some bone ta pick with 'er? Mm? I'd advise ya ta turn tail and go tha other way. One really good look at 'er and ya just know she's not someone to be messed with. Though,'' The light in his eyes became sadistic. ''if she's got some beef with ya, ya'r in some tough shit doggie.'' He cackled, but stopped when fingers flexed warningly around his windpipe.

''Ya know, I heard some shit happened in a popular rundown bar a town or two away from 'ere. The place got totally trashed by somethin' powerful. People say it was a freak occurrence, somethin' with tha weather and that kind a shit. But I know different, there ain't nothin' in nature or with tha weather that can come and go that suddenly, there's always somethin' in advance that acts like a warnin' or tha thing just builds up slower. Naw, this ain't nature on its own, there was somethin' else behind it, a catalyst, power source, whatever ya wanna call it that did this. '' His eyes glinted. ''There are quite a few people capable of doin' somethin' like this, though none of them would be caught dead in a place like that. And _that's_ sayin' somethin', '' he chuckled. ''since they can't exactly die. None that is, but one.'' He looked at him piercingly then. ''The very person ya'r chasin' and lookin' for. I dont't 'ave any evidence ta support it, nor 'ave I felt it from 'er tha few times we met, but I know she's capable of doin' somethin' like that. It's a gut feelin' and I've learned to trust my gut. I'm sure she was tha one behind that shit-fest.'' He snorted. ''Why do ya wanna know?''

_He revealed all that without me even having to put one word in, good thing there are none like him in the higher positions in the monarchy, that kind of a loose tongue is a spy's best friend. Though, it's not like I didn't know about that pigsty, after all, there's nothing like feeling it own your own to make you a believer._

''That's not your business beyond the fact that I'm looking for her.'' He let out, releasing the man and taking two steps back from him. He stunk just as bad as everything around them, if not worse, his eyes were starting to sting. ''Now, do you know where I could find her?''

The other vampire was rubbing his sore throat and looking at him weighingly , debating whether to remain or to turn tail and run. Morbid curiosity won out in the end. ''Dunno. She's a traveller, comes and goes like tha wind, _or a ghost_.'' He smirked mysteriously. ''She's never seen twice in one place without at least a year's interval between visits... or people just don't see 'er, everithin' is possible with 'er.''

Teal eyes narrowed and regarded the man suspiciously. After a minute he spoke. ''There is something you're not telling me.''

The vampire pursed his lips uneasily. ''Well, I heard from someone that they'd seen a a hooded dude goin' tha way ta Illama a couple a days ago. Said tha dude was real short too. It could be 'er.''

His eyebrows arched. _At least I have a destination now, that's more than an hour before. A faulty. Probably fake one, but a lead at least._ Though, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to this.

He was just beginning to turn around, ready to leave the hellhole, when a thought occurred to him. He brought his full attention back on the man. ''What's her name?''

A shiver of unease ran down the vampire's spine and he swallowed thickly. ''Why do ya think I know 'er name?''

His whole body tensed, _he's hiding something._ The man had gone from relaxed to rigid and ready to bolt in less than a second. Something was very wrong here, and it just piqued his curiosity even more, he had to know now. ''Because you said you know anyone who is anyone on the streets, and that usually meant their name too.'' He turned and once again fully faced the filthy man. ''And your reaction gave you away.''

The former human was starting to breathe hard, his fingers were twitching slightly and his muscles flexed and inflexed beneath the baggy rags he wore. The blond aristocrat was starting to wake his violent tendencies, ones that he acquired only after that pureblood bit him. His blood was singing to slaughter, kill and taste the blood of another, it urged him to eliminate the threat. But he _knew_, that would be a fight he could not win should he lose control now. Though, his control over it was already shaky in the beginning, and worse now.

''Speak.''

His hands clenched into fists, hard, claws biting into skin and drawing blood. And with a subtle flaring of nostrils, the new scent wasn't something the noble missed.

''I can't.''

The blonde's eyes narrowed and he ventured a single step closer, the movement tripping all the level E's aggressive instincts. ''Why not?''

A visible tremor ran up the lover vampire's body, an obvious fight with himself, and he took a step back from the aristocrat. ''I- I... he...''

_He?_

''I can't.''

''You will.'' He took another step forward.

The man's eyes flashed red and he barely bit back a snarl. ''I can't!'' he shouted. ''I... I barely managed...he'll kill me!''

The noble's fingers flexed by his side, he knew where this agitation would lead, and he had no wish to be caught unprepared, nor to be the one to suffer damage. ''He?''

''Yes, he.''

''Not the female.''

''No! He!'

''Who?''

''The brown haired one.''

''Brown haired... ?''

''Yes. He's powerful. Noble, like you.''

That was something new to ponder on, she didn't have anyone with her in the bar. But an aristocrat? It was quite clear that she was at least on that level, but, since then he'd mostly attributed it to her power. No noble would be found in such horrid conditions, at least, none that he knew. And he knew a lot. But, another noble with her, and powerful. God, how could he have overlooked something like this! He'd not thought that she had companions at all, nor that they could be on such a high level. It complicates things, adding to the danger, they should really be careful from this point on.

He had the urge to growl. Typical, the first real useful thing he'd found and it lead to more questions than answers. Not to mention that it raises the stakes a bit, but way was he the only one to realise how high they were to begin with.

''You know who he is?''

The man was panting now, trying to keep control. He was scared, but of what?

''No. I know none of 'em. They never use names, only codenames, and rarely even that.''

He got an inkling. ''But you know _her _name.''

''Accidentally! I was passin' by when I heard him quietly talkin' to 'er, I heard him call 'er. 'Er name, no code, 'er real name.''

''Tell me.''

''No? I can't. No.'' He gripped his head with his hands, eyes a glaring red, his whole body shaking. ''He realised. Half a hour later I was walkin' through and alley and he appeared before me. I realised I smelled blood, the next thing I know I was bound, I couldn't move. His other hand was on my head and I heard him mutter somethin' 'can't', he looked at me with gray eyes and said I was dead should I ever repeat what I just heard. He wasn't lyin', I know it in my bones, he wasn't.''

A blond brow arched. _He couldn't put a spell to make him forget? Though, why such a fuss over a name? Unless, the name was important... and he heard something more._ ''Tell me everything you heard.''

The levee hissed and crouched down in an attack position, though leaning slightly away from him. ''Can't'' his voice came out turbulent, distorted.

The air temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees. ''Tell. Me.'' His tone could rival a graveyard in calmness.

The vampire snarled and attacked, eyes completely red and wild. He flew through the air at inhumane speeds, elongated claws outstretched and fangs bared. The first swipe was dodged easily, as was the second, but the third had to be blocked. The level E suddenly found his entire hand and half an arm encased in ice.

''Attacking someone who is more powerful than yourself is not a good idea.''

The rabid vampire snarled again and broke the ice with some difficulty. His stance remained crouched and aggressive, ready to attack and focused solely on the noble in front to him.

He brought up and arm and flexed his fingers, frost starting to appear and chip away from them. ''A reaction like that for a name, something big is going on. You will tell me everything you know and heard. Even if it's the last thing you do.''

Instead of snarling, of growling, or even attacking, the vampire laughed. An utterly mad, delirious laugh, but there was something foreboding about it. Though, he didn't know yet whether that was a good or a bad thing.

''I won't tell ya. But ya'll know soon enough, if ya keep goin' like this.'' His voice was deep, guttural, animalistic. He was lost. He attacked, and found himself suddenly impaled on an ice spear protruding through the ground, only a short distance away from his target. His eyes widening from the pain he looked at the blond noble.

''This isn't enough to kill you, but-'' He was stopped as the level E ripped himself from the ice, a huge hole running through his side, and came at him again. This lunge was made in the delirium of a dying mind, running on pure adrenalin, thus being faster and harder to evade from the previous ones. He would suffer some damage if he didn't react fast enough, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He froze him solid. A second of staring and he fully realised what he'd done, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

''Dammit!''

_Something big? A great source of information, I had it. I had it! And I let it just slip through my fingers, I practically made it slip. I'm so stupid. How? Why? Ungh-... I was so close, so close. Damn it!_

''Hanabusa.''

He turned around and saw Cain walking towards him. Aidou narrowed his eyes at his cousin as a pang of jealousy hit him. _Why can he remain clean going through this dump and I can't? _There wasn't even a speck of dirt on him, even his boots were clean. Teal eyes travelled back to his own legs and one grime coated, filth caked foot. A shiver of disgust ran down his spine, _time to get out of here._

Cain eyed him appraisingly when he stopped by his side. ''Find out anything?''

He turned his eyes back to the frozen vampire and sighed. ''Yes. I almost found out a hell of a lot more than anything too, but lost it in my stupidity.''

Cain's eyes narrowed slightly on his cousin. ''It's not every day you admit to having anything less than a genius intellect. It must have been good.''

Aidou's head snapped back to look at Cain with a speed and abruptness that would have killed a lesser creature. ''That's because I _am_ a genius. The whole situation was just stupid... and it _was _good.'' He turned suddenly and started walking off, the ice cracked and shattered, and the prisoner within it turned to ash.

''I'll tell you after I clean myself up with boiling water.'' _That grime had better not gotten passed my boot, or there will be hell to pay._

...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...

''_I'm bored.''_

_Behind brown bangs, blue tinted gray eyes swung her way._

''_When aren't you bored?'' he asked disinterestedly._

''_The same time you aren't.''_

_He hummed noncommittally. ''I don't think such a time existed since I was born.''_

_She laughed at him and pat his shoulder. ''There, there. You too, will find something that will interest you one day.''_

_He grunted. ''Doubt it.''_

_She laughed harder and leaned back in her chair. He watched her for a while then swing his gaze back to the bar. She calmed down and in silence they observed the people mull around them. The hoods of their black cloaks were drawn over their heads, partially obscuring their faces from view._

_After some time the man spoke again. ''The princess is planning something. I think she'll make her move soon.''_

''_I know.''_

_He glanced at her. ''What will you do?''_

''_I don't know. But I will do anything to stop her, and the right opportunity will reveal itself soon enough. She will fall, if not by my hand, then because of me.''_

''_Will you reveal yourself soon?''_

''_I don't plan to.''_

''_Why?''_

''_It's a lot easier to move around and plan like this than as a princess.''_

''_But your right-''_

''_Will be there whenever I wish to take it back. It's only a matter of time, sooner or later, when I decide. I'm leaning on the later more.''_

''_... Yuuki-sama.''_

''_That's my plan for now, though I think this one will not go as I planned, not that I'm all that good at planning.''_

_He shot her a look that she wasn't sure agreed with or denied her claim._

''_I have a feeling that something is coming my way and I feel like I've been waiting for it for a long time.''_

_He sighed. ''You are the princess of the Rose. My father would have called someone like you a tiebreaker. And I think you've been hiding for long enough.''_

''_One step at a time. There is no need to make unnecessary mistakes.''_

''_...Hm.''_

_She smiled and they settled back into silence._

_A shadow barely cast over theirs as someone walked by. He remained on his course and walked out the door. A bluish gray eye narrowed on the exit as a man's silhouette faded from it._

...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...

''So we are going to Illama.''

''Yes.''

''Now?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''Because that's where that _girl_ is.''

''Why _now_?''

''Why are you choosing to be difficult now, Akatsuki? You usually take everything in stride. We are going now because we told Kaname-sama we'd find out who she is and take her back as soon as possible.''

''The sun is going to come up in a few hours, you are worse with sunlight than I am.''

He sighed and tied the laces of his _new_ boots, some tension leaving his body with the air. ''I know, but I still want to finish this as soon as possible. Besides, it got a bit more interesting now, there is something about that girl.'' _Something big._

Cain sighed and resigned himself. ''Whatever you want Hanabusa. But I'm not carrying you.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Yes, yes.'' Standing up he cast a contemptuous glance at the door hiding his former clothes. A shiver of disgust ran down his spine, _good riddance._ He turned to walk away when something was thrust in his face. Taking a step back from the offensive thing, he looked at the worn brown cloak dangling from Cain's hand and then up at his cousin. ''What?''

''Take the cloak and put it on, it's much easier to move around in one. We're attracting too much attention on the streets as it is, our clothes only add to it.''

He frowned but acquiesced. ''Fine... is it at least clean?''

Cain felt like rolling his eyes, he shot him a look instead. ''Yes.''

The night was colder than usual and halfway through their journey Aidou was suddenly glad his cousin forced the cloak on him. The rather thick fabric was a great shield against the cold wind and the people on the streets didn't gawk when they passed by. Not that there were people around them now, since they _were_ on a path in the middle of a forest.

_At least there's some moonlight, not that we need it, but still. Comfort?_

He sighed. ''Aren't you at least a little curious about this person.''

Cain glanced back at his cousin. ''Not much.''

''Why?''

He shrugged and returned his eyes to the path ahead.

''Well I am.'' Aidou piped up and strode back to his side. _If I'm right..._ ''Extremely.''

Cain glanced at his brooding cousin again and raised a brow. ''Hm.''

Teal eyes lifted to amber ones. ''Oh, don't give me that look, this is as fascinating as thing come. _That_ much power, and from nowhere.''

Both eyebrows almost hit his hairline at that. _Hanabusa rarely finds things interesting enough to investigate on his own... unless it pertains to Kaname-sama. And though we are doing this for the prince... this is all him._ There was a light in his bright blue eyes that usually only the pureblood brought. Now it was aimed at someone else as well.

Cain was suddenly hit with a foreboding feeling. _Or,_ he thought, _one of expectance. _Something big was going was going to happen soon, maybe even life changing. Amber eyes strayed to his side again, _maybe Hanabusa has something after all._

''There is something about that person, about that girl. An unnatural allure, and yet, it feels so right. I was intrigued from the moment my eyes landed on her, maybe even captivated. But, everyone else seemed to be ignoring her. Why is that?''

His gaze turned speculative as he went through all the possibilities in his head. Moving ahead was automatic, and he barely noticed things around him beyond Akatsuki and their direction. For the first time in a long while he immersed himself completely in thought, and loved every second of it.

''Power.''

Aidou snapped out of his daze and looked inquisitively up at his cousin.

''Power,'' Cain sighed ''Is the most alluring thing to creatures like us, the thing that lures us in most of all.''

Aidou tilted his head to the side and hummed in agreement. ''Yes. Power calls us in and other things keep us trapped there. That's probably the reason purebloods are loved and hated at the same time.'' He sighed. ''But that doesn't explain why people didn't register her at all, she had more than enough power, thou it was hidden. On the contrary, they shoud have been all over her the second they saw her. This doesn't make sense.''

A crease formed between his brows as he grew frustrated. It's true that he loved puzzles, but he loved solving them more. Leaving one unfinished just grated on him the wrong way. And this puzzle was one of the few he acknowledged were worth his intellect. It just had to be solved.

''Maybe she acted inconspicuous, didn't attract any attention to herself and stayed mostly in the periphery. People just didn't notice her.''

Aidou thought it over and shook his head. ''True that people usually don't notice a lone figure, but, the second your eyes land on her there's this feeling, deep in your gut, you don't even realise it's there... you've noticed her, even if you don't know it. I think a person's eyes would stray back to her.'' _Like they would to a pureblood._

Cain let his cousin take the lead and fell in step behind him. Unlike Hanabusa, he hadn't actually gotten the chance to see this person, not that he cared, at least not until now. His cousin's fascination was sudden, unexpected and utterly contagious. He'd known his immunity to all things his cousin does, and to said cousin himself, would run out one day. Still, he hadn't thought it'll be this soon. He sighed and eyed his cousin's back. _Though, he's a bit more responsible these days._

A bat flew over a tree nearby and drew his gaze. He'd felt that power clearly from the other side of town, and he'd noticed quite a few others turn their heads in the direction of that pub, though they'd disregarded what they sensed almost immediately after, not knowing what it meant. He'd known better and rushed straight there, thinking was in danger. In his experience a release of power like that meant danger, serious danger. His first thought had been that it was a pureblood, Hanabusa shot it down soon afterward. Now, he found himself curious as well, at least things won't be boring from now on.

''Hn, if a vampire doesn't want to be seen, you'll have a hard time seeing him.''

Aidou let out a frustrated sigh and whirled around to face his cousin. ''I told you Akatsuki, it's not about stealth-'' he broke of as his eyes went round and a victorious smile split his face a second later. ''That's it! You're a genius, cousin.''

Cain's brows climbed high on his forehead at that statement.

''A spell. She cast a spell that would make people ignore and overlook her. Well, maybe not something as strong as a spell, a charm perhaps. Something that would _help_ people see exactly what they expect, nothing out of the ordinary or suspicious.''

Cain had to agree with his cousin on this one, it sounded plausible enough. ''Why though?''

''Because she wants to remain undetected and plain.''

Cain grunted. ''I can't think of anyone who'd want that.''

Aidou agreed with him on that one. ''Yes, but think about it Akatsuki. A person would want to appear ordinary, plain and uninteresting only if they are _not_ those things.'' He glanced at his cousin meaningfully. ''And they have something to hide.''

Cain nodded. ''And it's quite clear by the way she acts that she has plenty to hide. Though, I think there is one specific reason for it that would explain all. But what is it?''

Aidou was still looking at his cousin askance. ''I have a suspicion.'' He returned his gaze to the path just as Cain swung slightly narrowed eyes his way. ''It's pretty farfetched though.''

He didn't say anything after that.

_There's something that's been bugging me for some time now, something that I read a long time ago as merely a child. It's been in the back of my mind for years now, I just had to realise what exactly it is. I only managed to kind of figure it out recently, though that Level E and the way he acted... it's still just a strong suspicion, for now._

There were some records of the Kurosu family and their inherit abilities. The death of the whole family had been bugging him since the moment he'd heard of it, he'd never been able to figure out exactly why though. Not until a strange feeling hit him and a power revealed itself. It was then that he started putting the pieces together, and figured out what they showed. Now, something clicked, that family would never let their most precious treasure be destroyed, no, they'd hide it and give it everything necessary to resurrect itself.

It had been nothing short of incredible when he finally understood, the shock still hadn't left him. If it's right... _if I'm right, this world is in for a surprise. Maybe... I can only hope..._ and hope he will, because if he turns out to be right, then this world and their future no longer exist in shades of black, white and gray. _If I'm right, we must find her soon, the one whose power and blood would tip the already precarious balance to our favour._

He narrowed his brilliant blue eyes on the distance, _we will find her, the princess,..._

Cain watched his cousin through narrowed eyes. _He knows something._ There was an air about him, but Aidou remained silent. _He usually enjoys telling people what he found, his silence is unusual, rather unnerving and serious._

He sighed and had one last evaluating glance before looking up ahead. _I suppose I will find out soon enough._ Just before his eyes fully left his cousin, he saw him narrow his own. He'd never wanted to know his thoughts as badly as he did now.

_... the lost Rose._

...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...

He sighed as he was hit with a strange feeling of nostalgia. Childhood memories of beautiful flowers, gentle hands and radiant smiled danced before his eyes. He took in a deep breath as a pang of longing for those days made itself known. It was clear and calm nights like these that made him miss the life he'd had before the most.

_I miss her. She was my best friend, the one I could tell anything to. She was the only one who never judged._ He'd needed that, just as she'd needed someone other than her parents to feel close to.

If only she was here still, he was sure the world would have been a much brighter place. She'd have been a shield, _after all, to protect others was in her nature._ He'd have liked to have her here, her sheer presence had always made him feel safe and protected. _And I wanted to protect her in turn._ He sighed again, the world just wasn't fair.

''Ichijou.''

He looked up from the book in his lap. Kaname's profile was illuminated by the modest fire burning in the fireplace. _Well, _he thought, _for all I've lost, I gained some as well._

''All that sighing of yours is poisoning the air.''

_What a way to ask what's wrong_, he thought wryly. Kaname was as Kaname-ish as always, no one can accuse him of discriminating. _At least he cares, in his own roundabout way of course. _He gave him a small half-smile. ''I was just thinking.''

A wine eye looked at him askance. ''Then stop if it makes you morose.''

A corner of his mouth twitched upwards, waging a war against his depressing thoughts in hope of making his smile real. It was succeeding so far. ''Your wish is my command, oh-great-lord.''

Kaname glanced at him again, a ghost of irritation in his gaze. Ichijou's smile was real this time. _Do I sense a 'me and my big mouth' swirling in your head Kaname._ Yes he'd gained some as well.

Kaname was his friend now, even if the man had no idea what the word 'friend' meant exactly. _Well, besides the definition in his glossary._ He mentally rolled his eyes_, seriously, if there is a book on something, trust Kaname to find it. _He should realise that there is more to life than just books... and experiments.

There'd been a time when they'd hoped someone with the ability to wean the pureblood off his books would come. No such luck yet, and it's looking bleak. Not a single living soul had interested him more than half an hour at the most. Living being the key word. _From what he'd told me, only Yuuki-sama managed that momentous feat._ And in that, yet another reason why life wasn't fair.

From the looks of things, it appears that such a person would not be appearing a second time.

_He will spend countless millennia with his nose stuck in books and experiments. _''How dull.''

Kaname glanced from his book up at him again. ''What is?''

He levelled a gimlet stare straight at the pureblood. ''You are.''

''Takuma-sama!'' a voice gasped sharply from the side. Both wine and pale emerald eyes slanted in the direction of the divan. ''You shouldn't speak to Kaname-sama in such a way.'' He is our pureblood lord and the heir to the kingdom.''

Luca Souen was sitting straight and proud, her elegant body assuming a ladylike position. Hand folded over her lap, legs bent gracefully and crossed at the ankles, head held high and chin up. Her light almond eyes were narrowed on Ichijou with a particular fierceness.

''I only said the truth Luca.'' He defended himself. It paid to have his guard up when she gets like this, that girl was as possessive and protective of Kaname as a devoted wife was of her husband._Come to think of it, she and Aidou both are._ The sad thing is that Kaname barely noticed her, he knew of her affection most certainly, but did not acknowledge it.

''He has no intent for anything besides books, other than locking himself up in the basement and experimenting, and frankly, it's getting annoying.'' His eyes swung back at Kaname. ''I'm not telling him what to or not to do, but as a _friend_ I advise him'' his gaze sharpened ''Do not let life pass you by, no matter how infinite it is.''

Kaname blinked languidly at him, though he was sure some of those words did get through his thick skull.

He heard Luca take in a breath to berate him, at times like these she seriously reminded him of his old strict tutor, he'd practically pounded knowledge into his head when he was a kid. ''Still, being a friend does not excuse you to talk to a pureblood prince in such a manner.''

He sighed. ''It does, Luca. And this is what he needs to hear.'' _Especially since I'm probably his only friend and have the guts to tell him._

She opened her mouth to counter him again when Kaname raised his hand. ''It's alright, Luca. I can take care of myself.'' She fell silent.

''What's wrong, Ichijou.'' He turned to the pale blond vampire after marking the page he was on and closing his book. ''One minute you are melancholy and sad and the next you are frustrated and angry. What happened to your normal cheery attitude?''

Ichijou stared at him, hard. Kaname held his eyes evenly, even raising a brow when the silence grew. ''Everything happened, Kaname. Do you know what's going on? Do you even care? That aloofness of yours was endearing at one point, it still would be if matters weren't so serious. But, you need to get involved, if not for yourself and your own benefit, then for the sake of all those that depend on your future choices to survive.''

''Your concern is justified, but misplaced. I am not the king and as such it is not my decisions that are that important, but my father's and mother's too. And you can't say that you have complaints over how they rule.'' His gaze turned inquisitive and Ichijou ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration. ''While my authority _is_ second only to theirs, it doesn't mean that I have to utilize it.''

''But Kaname, you are the future king. You have to start interesting yourself in things that are happening right now and how they will affect everything.''

Kaname closed his eyes and turned to the window just as a breeze fluttered the curtains and blew into the room. ''I am not king yet, and mother and father have a long ways to go still. Do you forget Takuma that I have barely passed my second decade? Even had I wanted to, it is still too early for me to take the throne, especially in times so filled with tension like they are now. It takes strength and experience to guide a country in peril, qualities that my parents have in abundance.''

He sighed and eyed the pureblood exasperatedly. ''But it won't hurt you to know. Most of the vampire world support the Shirabuki clan. While we have some powerful families on our side, they have more, only the presence of the Hunters is keeping things on an even playing field. But this stalemate will not last for long. Your involvement is crucial because you yourself are powerful and valuable.''

''Valuable? I am thought of as an asset?'' his eyebrows rose slightly at that.

Ichijou lost the fight to roll his eyes this time. ''You are a pureblood, Kaname, purebloods think of everything as assets. Though the king and queen don't think of you as such, to most you are. Shirabuki Sara is certainly one of those.''

''I've noticed that as well, Takuma-sama.'' Luca put in from the side, appearing thoughtful. ''Sara-hime has had her eye on Kaname-sama for some time now, it's plainly obvious, and I think she wants it that way. But why want to enemy?''

''I haven't been in the Lotus for too long before grandfather sent me here, but from what I've seen, one thing is doubtless. Sara wants to be queen, the only queen, and she is ready to do just about anything to fulfil that goal. By having Kaname as her husband that would be true.''

''But Kaname-sama would never want one such as her, especially with the way she wants the world to be.''

''I don't know if she realises that, but frankly, I don't think she cares either. If he likes her or not is for Kaname to decide. But I don't think he knows even how to do that.''

''I am still in the room, Ichijou.'' He narrowed his eyes at the blond.

''You are? I didn't think you'd still be here, it was my assumption that you would go into that book the second we took our focus off you.''

''Takuma-sama!''

He shot him a look. ''Very funny. Was that sarcasm though? I didn't know you've learned it.'' He drawled lazily.

Ichijou beamed at him. ''I did, and from the best teacher out there. I've got to say, you've outdone yourself sensei.''

He fought back the urge to sigh. For all the lightness Ichijou brought, sometimes, he could really be irritating.

He had the urge to chuckle at the miniscule sign of irritation on Kaname's face. Really, no one but the ones who knew him best would even know it was there. He savoured his little victory and continued. ''But there is another reason she would 'allow' people to know of her interest. You see, she thinks that you would take the chance to prevent war and have peace. And this is seemingly that chance.''

''There is no way the Kuran family would fall for something like that. I know our king and queen easily see through that, Kaname-sama as well. Not to mention that they have refused to sell their child like that before, they would not do so now.''

''Aaah, but you see, therein lies the problem.'' He waved his forefinger in the air with an air of sombreness and Luca frowned delicately. ''To outright decline the princess might as well start a war. A refusal would be thought of as an insult and it would be the perfect reason to declare the war that is hanging over our heads. And I know they would most surely do it.''

Luca looked horrified. ''So you are saying that Kaname-sama has no other choice than to accept and marry Sara-hime.''

''That's how it look like.''

''Isn't there any other choice.''

''Well, if there is a girl who has claim on him.''

She looked confused now and a little crease formed between her brows. ''What do you mean?''

''We have luck that she hasn't formally announced her intentions, without that it's all considered speculation, no matter how true it is. Without a formal announcement she has no valid claim on him, and as such Kaname-sama is can have someone he is interested in before and deny her intentions because of love.'' _But we all know there is no one like that._

''So he can have someone else before she acts and that way outmanoeuvre her.''

''Yes. But I think it's a bit late for that now. It's widely known that he is not interested in anyone and that there is no one who has interested him before. So him having a lover all of a sudden would be suspicious. It could go either way, but there is more of a chance than outright refusal. Not to mention that she'd be able to 'get rid' of 'unworthy' competition.''

''So, it's between bad and worse. And there are no other options.''

''None, not anymore.'' He added. He could see the questions it stirred in her, but he kept silent. There was no point in reopening old wounds, especially since there is no hope. _She would claim that only a true princess is worthy of the prince, and the only one who could have contested her would have been Yuuki-sama._

That turn of thoughts brought back his wistful and sombre mood. He stood up and sighed. ''I'm going to the garden, I need to clear my head.'' And he left without another word.

Both of the remaining occupants of the room stared at the door in various degrees of surprise. Kaname turned away first, his eyes landed on the narrow crystal vase and the single red rose in it. Luca turned her eyes not long after and looked straight at him. He could feel that she wanted him to say something and that she wanted to say something herself. He stayed silent though and opened his book to keep reading. If she deemed it important, she'll say something soon enough.

They were quiet for some time before Luca finally gathered the courage to speak. She cleared her throat and spoke when Kaname's eyes were on her. ''What are you going to do about this, Kaname-sama?''

His gaze turned inward for a split second before he smirked humourlessly. ''There is nothing to do about this.''

''But, there could be war, or you could be forced to take that selfish woman as your wife.''

He felt like shrugging. ''What will happen will happen, but I am not going to take a wife, not now.''

She stood up gracefully. ''Then take a lover, ouji-sama. It may be a solution that way.''

He stayed silent and she approached him, stopping just in front of the armchair he was seated in. Her hand found perch on the backrest, just a little ways behind Kaname's head and she leaned over him. ''Take me as your lover, Kaname-sama, even if it's a farce to keep you out of the hands of that woman. My blood is yours for the taking.''

He looked at her and sighed softly. ''No, Luca, I won't. You don't deserve that.''

She winced as if slapped and retreated immediately. Her hand folded on her lap once again as she spoke. ''I- I see... I'm sorry for bothering you like that. I'll leave now.'' She said as she turned around and headed out of the room, her voice had trembled a bit as she spoke. Kaname's soft spoken words stopped her before she walked through the door.

''You know I did not mean it like that, Luca.''

Her back was still to him, obscuring the slowly forming tears in her eyes. _Yes, you are too kind to mean it any other way. But, a rejection is still a rejection._ ''I understand.'' and the next second she was out of eyeshot.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair and leaned heavily back. The world was too much of a complicated place, much more complicated than it should be. He didn't ask for this burden, all his heart craves is a safe haven. And he couldn't help but wonder if he would find his.

...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...

Aidou was sorely tempted to growl from the overwhelming annoyance as he stomped through the forest. His footsteps were made even louder by the fact that they were walking through dry, dead leaves, which crunched horribly under foot. He decided to take the most dignified route and huffed his irritation out, still stomping behind his cousin. Said cousin was rolling his eyes at his childish behaviour.

He couldn't blame him though. He may not have been as annoyed as he was when they found it out, but he'd clearly seen some exasperation in his cousin's gaze.

Which brings him back to the point of his inner tantrum, the, now irritatingly, elusive girl. It turns out that they've missed her and some others with her by mere hours when they arrived in Illama. It was a pity that the sun had climbed pretty high in the air by then, making it mid morning and exceedingly uncomfortable for them to continue right after her. They'd lost valuable hours then.

Not only that, but the source of most of their information just happened to be Seiren. Imagine their surprise when they were accosted in the pub by the last person they expected to see there. Hadn't Seiren been on an errand when they were at the Kuran residence? She'd scared the shit right out of him appearing that suddenly by his side, _seriously, how does she do that?_

Then she'd proceeded to tell them that Kaname-sama requested she help them with tracking that person, and that she found out that they left the town just before midnight. That's right, _they_. It seems our mysterious girl has four other people following her around. And people are not certain that all of them are vampires. Meaning there could be humans in that ragtag group as well.

Now, that necessarily doesn't mean anything, beside some serious tolerance on the side of both species. Unless, of course, the humans are just there for the sake of a meal, he doubted that though. But, it meant something to him, because the mystery around the mysterious puzzle just got deeper, and things a hell of a lot more complicated. All the brooding is giving even him a headache, and _that's_ saying something. The sides and views are numerous, the facts contradictory and the solution out of reach.

Needles to say, such a combination is a perfect recipe for a grumpy and grouchy Aidou. One that is muttering everything in existence to hell and back.

But, on the, probably only, light side, the information strengthened his suspicion. _Now, if only it were true._

He sighed and glared at the distance. _All this tracking and expectance is hell on my sanity. I'm __**never**__ hunting anyone again._... ok now, even he knew that was a lie. But still, ...comfort?

He certainly hoped for some, and _soon_. They had spent and uncomfortable day sleeping on _straw_ beds, barely even able to fall asleep from the excitement, at least in his case, and waking up far too early than any vampire should. He was not a happy camper.

But, at least some of his unhappiness is being tampered by being close on her tail. If she has one, _I won't put anything by her now._

He had to hand it to Seiren though, that woman could track down anything. They'd been looking for any information on her for days and he'd just barely managed to get some directions, she was on it for mere hours and they're close on her. _It probably helped that they stayed a few days in that town._ From what he'd been told, by Seiren of course, she and those around her are a pretty nomadic group, coming and going swiftly and quickly. Not many knew about them, but, surprisingly, she was noticed as much as not. it seems she had pretty memorable features.

Also, Seiren said that there were two females with her as well, and two males. _A probably brown haired girl with hazel eye, a blue eyed girl, the brown haired man with gray eyes, and most confusingly the silver haired male with lavender eyes. And they are not even sure about those descriptions. Not to mention that there is barely ay information on the actual person we're tracking, at least in Illama. All we managed to get is that she has brownish eyes._

_And, apparently, they are masters at disappearing._

He sighed and quickened his pace, coming right up to his cousin.

''Finally finished stomping, did you?''

He shot an irate glance at the tall man. ''Lay off.''

''All right, someone is in a bad mood.''

He grumbled something but didn't answer and Cain was sorely tempted to chuckle at him. Seiren is somewhere out there, scouring the forest in front of them for their target. They are following her at normal speed.

Aidou fantasized about his lovely bed and a good foot massage as they moved along, wishing desperately that they would have this done quickly, but knowing that it won't be that easy. But, anything is better than this, the waiting is killing him. His cousin's voice broke through his little reverie.

''Do you feel that?''

He frowned, maybe time was better spent taking everything in instead of fantasizing. He shrugged and concentrated on his senses, expanding his field of awareness. He felt something and realized what it is with a jolt.

''A vampire?''

''Yes.'' Cain nodded. ''But not Seiren, I've never been able to feel her in all the years I've known her.'' he glanced at him. ''This is someone else.''

A smile grew on his lips. ''You've got to hand it to her, she knows her stuff.'' His gate quickened. ''Let's go there.''

They sprang from their positions, going at speeds the eye could barely see, watching their steps in order to not alert their quarry too quickly. Their shadows passed through the visible spots of moonlight like ghosts until they landed on a tree branch, Seiren a ways in front of them. She moved and they followed her, barely keeping up. Zigzagging through the trees, they ran for a long time, tiring out and starting to lose hope when they saw Seiren stop just inside the border of a clearing. She was panting, but her eyes were focused further out the in meadow.

Both amber and teal followed her gaze and landed on a figure in a billowing black cloak. Her back was to them and her head tilted slightly back in their direction, they couldn't see her face though. Both of them were too winded to make much of a reaction besides widening their eyes, and perhaps a slightly deeper breath than the others.

''You are quite persistent.''

Both of them started when they heard her speak, Seiren merely narrowed her eyes. Her voice was clearly melodic and captivating, like the chiming of the clearest chimes, obviously inhuman. _And more than merely vampire as well_. Aidou thought.

''Do you want something from me?''

He was trying to compose himself again, _she's not even breathing hard!_ It took him a few breaths, but he managed. ''Who are you?''

''That is for me to know and for you to find out... if you can.'' There was a smile in her tone, and his heart quickened.

''I was there, in that pub.''

''Oh?''

''I felt it, whatever you did. You are not normal.''

She laughed, the sound more captivating and alluring than anything he'd heard before.

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Her head tilted more towards them and they could see a bit of her shadowed features, but nothing significant.

''Who are you?''

She chuckled dryly. ''I believe I answered that.''

Oh, he could already see that she is one who would be classified as 'headache'. But, his hopes are at an all time high now.

''Please, come with us to the palace of the Orchid, the Kuran's would like to meet you.''

She raised a brow they couldn't see. ''They heard about that already? That was quick.'' She eyed him. ''I don't suppose you have something to do with that, since you _were_ there.''

He blinked and shook his head minutely. ''Will you come?''

She tilted her head to the side ''I'll think about it.'', and started walking away.

Seiren and Cain tensed, he took a few hurried steps into the clearing. ''Please.''

She was on the other side of the meadow already. ''I said I'll think about it.'' Then she turned towards them full and he was stunned. ''You'll just have to have faith and wait.'' And the next instant she was gone before they could even blink.

Aidou only kept staring at empty space in wide eyed wonder. He saw it, it was for only a few seconds but he saw it. The strands of burnt auburn curling around her face and the luminous brownish-red, _copper_, eyes. He was almost certain now, she is one of the Kurosu bloodline.

His eyes widened even more, till they showed white all around, as he inhaled sharply. _The Rose princess._

_...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**..._

* * *

There, my dears. How late am I? 5, maybe 6 months? I won't make excuses, I was either too lazy to write or I had no inspiration, all my own fault. *sigh* Sorry about that. I made it up though with a long chapter (extremely long considering the length I usualy write), hope it met with your expectations :D.

I checked and double-checked it, but some errors still escape me, feel free to point them out if they're too erroneous.

Drop me a review if you'd like, I really appreciate them.

Oh, and I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your previous reviews (there are quite a few of those), I will do my best to give at least a thank you from now on (If I can, of course. Those without a fanfiction account, know that you have my gratitude;D)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you in the next one (there _will_ be one, it's only a matter of time ;p)

Love  
~lily


	6. Collision Course

**The Lost Rose**

''What was that all about?'' Cain asked after his breathing levelled out.

Aidou was still too stunned to react in any way. _Holy shit! That was a confirmation if I ever saw one._ Instead of slowing down now that he wasn't exerting himself anymore, his heart actually started to beat faster. _That was definitely someone of the Kurosu bloodline, no other vampire family has that kind of colouring. And it could only have been the young princess, as at the time of their fall only three purebloods were left of the entire family. The deaths of the king and queen have been confirmed, only her death was speculated about. The death of an innocent child, the princess Yuuki Kurosu._

He snorted, almost tempted to start laughing altogether. _Of course she would have been declared dead, there were no signs indicating otherwise, no evidence. And escaping such overwhelming odds was considered impossible. It's still considered impossible! But… somehow she escaped, defied everything and lived on. And she's here now._

He laughed then, startling his cousin and Seiren. Both swung inquiring eyes his way, but he just waved it off, still chuckling but not answering their unspoken questions.

Incredulity and a kind of elation filled him, their saving grace was here all along. She was there all along. And now all that remained is for her to show up, to show herself and… _I was right, she is alive! And with her the House of Rose still lives._

''What is it, Hanabusa?''

He turned too look at his cousin, a smirk on his face. ''Nothing.'' _And she didn't even use the charm this time. There is no way I could ever mistake what she is now._

Cain looked like he absolutely didn't believe it was nothing. ''Who was that?''

''I don't know.'' _But, maybe it just doesn't work on those who __**know**__. Judging by these two, they probably didn't see it, or they did but didn't register it._

''Don't mess with me , Hanabusa. You obviously know who that was.'' His glanced in the direction the girl disappeared in for a split second and turned his eyes back on Aidou. ''You wouldn't be so smug otherwise.''

''It's not yet time for that, Akatsuki. Trust me.'' _Though it seems they definitely did feel something._

''And be patient.'' He added when it looked like his cousin might argue with him. ''Now is not the time.''

Cain looked at him for a long moment, but decided to let it go. His shoulders loosened a little and he raked his hand through his hair. ''Looks like you found the answer to your puzzle. But, what's all the secrecy about? I've never seen you _not_ brag about your accomplishments.''

Aidou looked a little miffed at that last comment. ''I said that it's not yet time for that. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.'' _Probably no one would._

Cain rolled his eyes.

''Still, this is important enough for you to have to tell us.'' This time it was Seiren that spoke.

''No.'' Seiren narrowed he eyes at him. ''The only one I would have to tell this to is Kaname-sama. And I'm pretty sure even he wouldn't believe me.'' _It's too far fetched for anyone to believe, especially without proof. The only evidence I have is what I've seen with my own eyes. And they wouldn't believe me because I would be the one telling them the discovery. And with their opinions of me, _here he clenched his jaw for a second, _they wouldn't truly believe anything I say without at least another person telling them they figured out the same. _He gazed at his two companions. ''_And these two have seen only a glimpse of her, and absolutely don't know who she is. Plus, they wouldn't believe me even if I tell them. Or they would, but it wouldn't be enough for them to second my statement for others. And, she seemed to care that her identity not be revealed. So, no, I can't tell anyone about my discovery…_

…_. at least not yet._

''Besides,'' he added when her glare turned frosty. ''I have a feeling I won't even have to say anything. You'll all find out soon enough without me telling you.'' _At least that I hope… hope that she will come on her own._

A few tense seconds passed, but finally Seiren seemed to let it go as well.'' Let us return to the House of Ran. We have to give reports on what we saw.'' Her eyes swung to the other side of the clearing. ''We won't be able to catch her anymore, I can't even feel her.''

One by one they turned and left, Aidou last, and with a last somewhat smug look in the direction Yuuki disappeared.

…

Yuuki flew through the trees, her cloak billowing behind her. She moved at such speeds that each trunk, each leaf or branch blurred by her. Her companions were pretty far off, she left them quite some time ago in order to see what their pursuers wanted with them (or her, as usually everyone that came after them was after her… another proof that her charm had flaws, people shouldn't give her a second thought otherwise… or perhaps her power had grown so much that the charm couldn't possibly cover all aspects of her being). And, knowing them, they were almost certainly worried by now and debating whether to turn and follow her, despite her orders to keep going in their original direction at top speed. Seemed they worry about her whenever she met with someone on her own, without them there to protect her. And they do know that she didn't need it, that if push came to shove it would most likely be her protecting them.

Still, their concern was adorably endearing.

But, in situations like these, her abilities were the most suited for dealing with unforeseen trackers. She could easily lead them on a false trail and evade them, thus enabling her and those four to keep going on their route in peace.

Though this encounter was quite different than the usual ones. Mostly people who went looking for her were low level vampires who saw more than they should or wanted someone as mysterious as her with them on whatever insane and cruel quests they wanted to accomplish. Or they were hunters that sensed the danger she posed and went after her to investigate… she always took care to lose those the fastest and without being seen.

But this time, those following her trail were nobles. Honest to goodness nobles. And not just any nobles, but those from the House of God. Vampires like those do not do anything big like inviting some rogue vampire to the Godhouse on their own, mostly since they wouldn't even dream of bringing some uncouth lesser bloods anywhere near their revered lords, _or king and queen in this case._ This could only mean that she caught the attention of the Kuran family.

_That is obviously the fault of that little temper tantrum I threw back in that pub. The blond one most certainly spilled everything that happened there to his lords and got their attention._

And she did remember seeing him there that night. He stuck out like a sore thumb, his demeanour so blaringly different than everyone else's in the entire place.

But to think that they would deem it so important to send someone to search for her. Not to mention that they had actually found her. Losing control like that had been a huge blunder on her part. And it seemed that her charm had definitely lost some of its effect, she'd have to up the level of energy she put in maintaining it soon.

And that blond. He'd figured something out. He seemed far more surprised and astonished than his companions when she'd let the see a glimpse of her face. It looked like he _knew_. But what he knew is the real question. Maybe he figured out she was pureblood and had the power of the ancients. People would consider her a threat then, when they knew nothing about her but she had so much power.

She could live with that. But he may have figured out _who_ she is, the might of _whose_ ancients she possessed. And if that was the case, then there would be an uproar, and her anonymity would come to an end, as well as her wilfulness. Though, him figuring that out is a bit farfetched, and unlikely. She was considered dead after all.

But… maybe it was time….

''Yuuki-sama!''

She came to a stop in the middle of a small meadow.

''There you are, we were starting to get worried.''

She raised a single brow at him. Then swept her eyes over the group, three of them were there.

''Where is Yori?''

The silver male answered her ''She went back to the citadel, to see her uncle and get the feel of things. The tension is rising and she wanted to get specific information. She said she'd be back soon.''

''And how will she find us?''

''She'll just come to our next destination.''

''But, there is a possibility I may decide to change our destination.''

That made them all look at her.

''Why?'' asked the bored female voice of the only other girl there with them now. ''Did something happen?''

''You could say that.''

''Are you alright?'' asked the silver haired one as he began looking her over for injuries.

''I'm fine'' she shooed him off of her. ''Do you thing you would find anything even if I was injured. Hello, pureblood healing here.''

''Yes, but I'd find holes in the fabric if someone did manage to hit you.''

''You know that is next to impossible.'' Added in the other male. His bluish tinted grey eyes peered at Yuuki from under his hood. ''Getting a hit on Yuuki-sama is a feat even some purebloods wouldn't be able to accomplish. You'd be able to catch her only if she let you.''

Yuuki beamed at him.

''Why thank you for your faith, I really appreciate it.'' She started walking and the others moved in step with her. The silver one walked by her side, eyeing her speculatively. The other two walked together to the side and a step behind them.

''So, what happened?'' the girl asked, her blue eyes trained on Yuuki.

''I met with our pursuers.''

All three glanced sharply at her, tensing a little.

''Now, now, don't look like that, they whished us no harm-''

''A first.'' The silver one commented.

''- I think.''

He levelled an incredulous glance at her. She shrugged.

''Seems they were looking for me-''

''Another first.'' Interrupted the other girly boredly, but with a touch of sarcasm.

''They were looking for us because of my little slip back in that pub.''

''That isn't anything new, people seek power all the time. And you have it. It would only be natural they look for you.'' The silverhaired man said. ''But what I don't understand is how could anyone have traced it back to you. As far as I know you're untraceable and no one can truly pin point your aura… and they can't sense you as the source when it expands.''

''The had someone who was there that night with them, and he looked quite perceptive. I'm sure he'd figured out that only the vanished hooded figure, out of all the ordinary vampires and humans there, could have done something like that.''

''How could he have figured it out it was you? To a normal vampire you're no different than them, easily overlooked.''

''But that's it. He was no normal vampire. Not an ordinary one, but a noble.''

The two hooded companions behind her hummed, but the silver one stopped walking altogether.

''A noble? What was a noble doing in a place like that?''

''I don't know? But he was most definitely a noble, as were the two other vampires he followed us with now.''

''But,'' she added when he looked like he was about to speak again ''they weren't any ordinary nobles either.''

The silver one's eyebrows pulled down in a frown and the other two stiffened.

''What do you mean?''

''They were nobles of the Kuran court. The ones directly under the king and queen of Ran.''

His lavender eyes widened a fraction and the other two didn't move.

''What did they want?'' asked the one with the grey eyes, coming to stand next to her. His hood rustled slightly and a mahogany coloured lock of hair fell in his face.

''They wanted to know who I am'' She said as she turned and started walking again, this time the only one in front as the other three followed behind her.

''Did you tell them?'' inquired the blue-eyed girl.

''No. how could I tell them? Do you think they would believe me?''

''Well…' she trailed off. ''They would.'' Said the hooded male. ''I have a feeling they would, even without you showing them. No matter how impossible it may seem, they would have known should you have told them.''

''It doesn't matter now.'' Yuuki sighed as she lifted her gaze to the treetops.

Grey eyes narrowed on her back. ''That wasn't all, was it? I don't think they would make all this effort to find you just to know your name.''

''No.'' she answered. ''That wasn't all.'' She looked back at them over her shoulder. ''They asked me to come to the House of Orchid with them.''

This stunned them. Their steps slowed until they were standing still. She stopped as well, and turned around to face them.

''Will you go?'' the girl asked.

''I told them I'll think about it.'' She looked off to the side. ''But I don't think I'll come .''

''Why not?'' demanded the silver haired one. ''This is your chance to come and to take what belongs to you. You could stand by the side of the Kuran family and avenge your parents' deaths. With you there, the chances will be stacked on their side.''

''But my freedom will be limited.''

''You know as well as I that nothing could limit you. But there, you would have access to a lot more resources than like this. And those purebloods that have taken to roaming the land after the fall of the Rose will return to you, and come to your side.''

''I don't know.'' She sighed.

This time it was the hooded one with the grey eyes that spoke. '' I understand you and your wish to be free, but think about these times and what your arrival would mean to the people and to the balance, you really could take the Lotus down soon. But only if you go to the Orchid.'' Here there was a ghost of a smirk in his voice. ''And I know you want to go.''

She chuckled at him. ''I do. But will it be for the best? You know what the majority think about my family.''

''And, since when are you one that cares what other people think about you?'' the silver one asked, raising a brow.

Yuuki turned around and started walking, but her direction changed al little from her previous one. ''And what will you all do then?'' she fought to keep the smile out of her voice.

''Follow you.' The two hooded ones said in unison.

''Of course.'' the other one added, rolling his eyes at the others.

''Yes, yes,'' Yuuki laughed, ''lets go find Yori first.''

…

Aidou was just about ready to drop when they arrived at the Kuran mansion. Three days, three gruelling days of walking with little rest and a lot of hurrying. All he wanted by now was just a nice, comfortable bed, and a lot of time just to sleep. Preferably a week.

But no. He had a report to give, and, by the look of things, a meeting to attend. The halls were teaming with people, vampires and hunters alike. Some were on the side talking, some on their way to the great hall, but you could see the divide between vampire and hunter. Both stayed with their own.

''Hanabusa, lets go find Kaname-sama.''

He nodded to his cousin in acknowledgment. Cain looked just as haggard as himself, faint dark rings circled his eyes indicating their lack of sleep and exhaustion. His clothes were worn and wrinkled, perfectly displaying that he hadn't changed out of them for days. Though, he was sure he looked nothing better himself, the woes of travelling in a hurry. They had gone on longer escapades and had come back looking far better than this.

Right there, at that moment, he swore never to do something like this again.

''Right.'' He turned, and went up the stairs, Cain right on his heals. He found it a wonder he could even move his feet anymore, but lo and behold, he could. He'd be staggering by now if it weren't undignified.

They passed quite a few people even on the upper floors. Mostly vampires though. They caught snippets of the conversations as they passed. There were rumours of some border skirmishes on the side nearest to the residence of the Shirabuki clan, seems normal class vampires were defecting to the territory of the Lotus with more frequency now and the level E's were becoming bolder. Also, there was talk of a mysterious figure, seemed the word of their interest got out and made others interested too.

He smirked. Well, they didn't seem too worried, or deemed it too important. If only they knew just who that _figure_ was.

''Do you know where we should start looking, Akatsuki?'

His cousin hummed noncommittally behind him, he could almost picture him shrugging. He sighed, so it was time for another hunt.

''Well, he could either be in his study, or in his room, or the sitting room, or who knows where.''

''I'm pegging my bets on the study.'' Drawled Cain behind him.

''Good going, yes, pick the farthest room.'' He groaned as they made a turn to the right.

Then he got a heart attack.

''You are here. Good'' Spoke Seiren as she leaned casually on the wall in front of him.

''God, how do you do _that_?'' he whined, clutching the fabric of his shirt right over his pounding heart. ''You always scare me out of my mind, are you trying to give me a heart attack?''

She ignored him. ''Kaname-sama has requested your presence as soon as possible, follow me.'' And with that she turned and strode down the hall. Aidou sighed before following her and Cain was sorely tempted to roll his eyes at his cousin.

Seiren had left them only a few hours after they'd met the princess, not that those two knew she was the princess, saying that she would hurry to report to Kaname-sama and that they should move with haste also. She was gone not a second after the words had left her mouth. Not that her speediness surprised Aidou, she was Kuran Kaname's bodyguard of sorts and the one he gives most trust to, aside from his parents, and Takuma. And she lived her life to serve him… at least, that was the impression he got.

''Does he want to hear our reports?'' Cain got out around a yawn.

''He heard all that I knew.''

Aidou waited for her to continue, but she stayed silent. ''That's all?! You know, I'd heard animals more talkative than you, and that's saying something, since animals hate us.''

She ignored him and Cain snorted somewhere behind his back. Aidou suddenly felt his blood pressure rising.

They passed the beautiful antique halls of the House of Orchid, its walls made out of magnificent wood carved with intricate, mesmerising patterns. Quite different from the white marble walls of the Rose, this wood had withstood thousands of years of time, and it still looked brand new, it would probably take still thousands more for it to even start to show the signs of aging and decay. And every once in a while they would pass doors with the insignia of the Kuran bloodline. Eventually, Seiren led them to a double door, one leading to the family's impressive library.

_Huh, so we'd have both been wrong, and would have gone on a wild goose chase. Though, the library should have been an obvious choice too. _Aidou was suddenly happy to have been dragged here by Seiren, who knows how much energy they would have wasted looking for the pureblood.

And they met Luca outside the doors. _How lucky_, thought Aidou sourly. All he needed now was this annoying woman to make his mood plummet more than it already had, not to mention how much she would_ help_ his exhaustion.

''Oh, so you two are back.''

''Obviously.'' He replied dourly. He didn't see Cain roll his eyes behind him.

''You would do well not to take that tone with me.''

''Really.' he replied in monotone. He really was in no mood to deal with her. ''Move, Luca'' he sighed. ''We have some business with Kaname-sama.''

''Then don't let me interrupt you.''

''I wouldn't, if you would just stop blocking my path.''

Luca visibly bristled at that comment, but, amazingly, didn't say anything and walked in the other direction.

The cousins had to do a double take at that. Aidou had his mouth open and hanging while Cain's eyebrow was precariously high on his forehead.

''Well'' started Cain, ''That's a first.'' Finished his cousin.

''Enter.'' Stated Seiren as she opened the door for them, then followed them in.

The room was rather dark, illuminated by several candles. Books upon books lined the walls, with two or three divans placed here or there for people to sit on and read. They found Kaname lounging on one of them with a book on his lap; he looked dark and divine sitting in the scarce light, almost like a painting. His gaze didn't lift from the book as they approached.

''Kaname-sama.'' Seiren addressed as she bowed, Cain and Aidou following her example.

''Cain, Aidou, so you are back.''

''Yes, Kaname-sama.'' Aidou confirmed.

His wine gaze lifted to look at them. ''You look rather haggard. Was the journey rough?''

''Like you wouldn't believe'' groaned the blue eyed vampire.

Kaname chuckled lightly. ''There will be a kind of conference in the great hall several hours from now. Quite a bit of people are attending, am I to believe that you will be there as well?''

''Yes, as soon as we clean up and rest a little.''

''Of course.''

''But, we saw some heading to the hall already. You said the meeting was hours away''

''Ah, yes, they probably went to hear the topics sooner and gossip amongst them. People never change in that aspect.''

''And what will be the topic?''

''There were some lower vampires attacking humans on the border closest to the Shirabuki family. The hunters had to deal with them, and I hear that it was not easy. The incident will be discussed and related to the current situation. There is also talk of a ball being held months fro now, one attended by both fractions of the vampire world. The Lotus is organising it and it will be held in a border town. '' Both vampires stiffened when they heard that. ''That raised an uproar on our side so it will probably get some attention. And the hooded one you were hunting has been brought to knowledge to a few, so naturally it spread around like wildfire. It will be talked about as well.''

Aidou and Cain stayed there while Kaname stared at the book lined wall. Eventually they couldn't wait any more.

''Was that all, Kaname-sama?'' Cain asked.

''Do you maybe need our reports on the hunt?'' that from Aidou.

''Ah, no. Seiren already told me all she knew and all you told her. I don't think I'll need more. Besides, you will probably have to tell your account in the meeting, so I will hear it then. What I wanted to know about is your reaction to that conversation when you caught up with the girl.''

_Damn Seiren and her mouth._ Aidou thought irritably.

''I was nothing, speculation on my part.''

''Still, Seiren said you acted strangely. Like you knew who you were talking to.''

''It is just speculation on my part, Kaname-sama. Nothing you need to worry about.'' _Yet._

Wine eyes narrowed. ''Still, I would like to know.''

''Even you wouldn't believe me yet, Kaname-sama. It can still wait for little longer, if nothing changes soon I will tell you then.''

''Aidou…''

''Trust me on this one, please.''

Kaname eyed him for a long moment, debating whether not to push it. Aidou seemed pretty decided about this, and it must be something for him to deny the pureblood answers.

''All right, I'll give you until tomorrow evening and then you tell me everything.''

_Crap, not nearly the amount of time I'd been gunning for._ ''Isn't that a little to short notice.''

''No. Either then or now.''

Aidou found himself in a pickle of his own making. ''As you wish,'' he bowed ''Tomorrow it is then.''

''Hm'' Kaname returned his gaze to the book and flipped a page. ''Didn't you extend an invitation for her to come here?''

''Ah… yes, but I'm rather certain she will not come.'' _And hoping against all hope that she will. Rather pointlessly too._

''She must be pretty remarkable, for you to choose her over me.'' Kaname was playing dirty here, and he knew it.

''N-no, of course not! You always come first, Kaname-sama. And it will benefit you, and the entire House of Ran, greatly if I'm right. But I need time to think it through thoroughly and see if maybe I had jumped to conclusions too soon.'' _Though, I doubt it._

Kaname sighed. ''You are free to go and rest some.''

An expression of pure undiluted joy crossed Aidou's face. ''Oooooh, I get to see a bed… and a bath. I've been craving for a good bath.'' He promptly turned on his heel and power-walked out of there, a 'Bye, Kaname-sama.' trailing behind him.

''What was that all about?'' asked Takuma as he emerged from behind some book shelf.

''I have no idea.'' Answered Cain. ''But I don't believe his last line. I've known my cousin for a long time, and when he has an expression on his face like the one he had in that meadow, he is certain.'' _And now, curiosity is eating at me too. What a fine time you pick not to brag, Hanabusa._

''If you excuse me, I'll be going too.'' He dipped his head towards the other two occupants of the room, Seiren having long ago disappeared, and left.

Takuma stared after him, trying to make sense of what just happened. He wasn't getting anywhere. Turning his emerald eyes toward Kaname, he shot him an inquiring look. ''I've never seen Aidou like that. What's gotten into him?''

''I have no idea.'' Answered the pureblood, flipping another page. ''But se certainly seems to have hit a gold mine.''

Takuma came to him and leaned on the backrest of the divan, his back to Kaname. ''What do you mean?''

''You know how Aidou is, don't you, Takuma?''

Ichijou glanced at him a little incredulously. ''Of course I do! I've been here for seven years, and most of those he was here too. I know he seems all loud mouthed and bratty, what he mostly is, but I also know there's more to him than that.''

''Yes, now try to think why he would not tell me what I ask of him.''

''He would always tell you what you ask of him. You're the one he's practically in love with!'' Kaname shot him a dangerous look. ''Sorry, sorry, '' he smiled sheepishly, ''this is probably not the best time to make such jokes. But I don't get why. He always tells you. The only time he doesn't is when he deems it beneath your acknowledgment and unworthy of your attention, which this is obviously not, since you _are_ already involved.''

''Hm, and you can't think of any other possibility?''

''No.'' he shook his head. ''Maybe if someone he respects asked him not to, he'd be able not to talk for a little while in that case. But that isn't what's happening either. He didn't meet that girl, nor does he know her for her to have earned his respect.''

''Yes.'' Conceded Kaname, draping the book over his knee and raising his gaze to the ceiling. ''and that is what is amazing. She has his respect without even doing anything. It makes me all the more curious about her identity, for it must take a truly remarkable person to capture Aidou's respect without even doing anything. She must be someone highly _valuable_. It makes me wonder…'' he trailed of, staring into nothing as thoughts of illusive shadows danced in his mind. And his heart yearned for something he did not know.

Takuma stared at him for a minute or two, noticing the subtle change. He was very rarely interested in something to this scale. _Seems you and Aidou are no different._

''Well,'' he said cheerfully. ''that's something to be thought about when all this unrest is hanging a little less precariously over our heads.'' Kaname glanced at him.'' You should rest a little as well, I can almost guarantee that you slept little last night, since you spent it in the library, this very library. The conference is going to be long and boring, better get all your strength up so you don't fall asleep.'' He winked at him.

''Hmm.'' Kaname picked up his book and started reading again. ''And are you coming?''

A light grimace took over Ichijou's face. ''You know I can't. they view me as the delegate spy from the Lotus.''

''But you are not. And you will come, by order of the prince.''

Takuma laughed. ''And with that you use your authority. But I'm not fooled, you just don't want to be the only one bored in there.''

…

Yuuki looked at the cute little blond hunter scurrying the street. She was a petite little thing, easily more than a head shorter than her, and positively dwarfed by the sword she carried. How she could go one on one with vampires remained a mystery to the pureblood. _But,_ she mused, _that's the charm of hunters. You never know how dangerous they are till the last second._

''Yuuki-sama, let's go.'' Her tall companion grabbed he upper arm, albeit gently, and proceeded to drag her behind him. ''Those two have, amazingly, found an inn for us to settle in. So we shouldn't attract attention.''

''This place is dangerous at the moment.'' He sighed.

The went by the edges of the roads, in the periphery, so that most people walking the streets wouldn't recognize them. It was still day out, sundown not too far off, explaining the number of people still on the streets. And it was a safe city, with so many hunters mulling around. Yuuki noticed her silver haired companion looking around with interest as they walked. Houses and walls were made out of bricks, not red but grey, and the streets were paved with stone. Ant the town itself was situated in the foot of a big, steep hill, surrounded by evergreen trees.

Eventually, the two of them came to a rundown, two story house and entered it. Passing by the gnarled old receptionist, they made their way to the second floor and entered the last room.

Their brown haired companion was currently sprawled all over one of the two beds in the room. His bored grey gaze swung their way as they entered. ''Where is she? We've been waiting for a day, longer than that even. She should have found us by now and came here. This town is uncomfortable, there are too many hunters here and they are always watching us when we pass.''

''I don't know. You know Yori, she'll do everything at her own pace. Though I do agree with you that she should have been here by now. maybe something's amiss.''

She crossed the room and then leaned against the wall, right next to the window. The blue eyed girl was sitting on it at the moment, her hood down for once, revealing her beautiful strawberry blond hair. She turned her head to look at the pureblood, making her pigtails swish against her shoulders. '' Ne, Yuuki-sama, we heard that there was some unrest and that the lord and lady of Ran have called a conference to discuss about it.''

She sighed. ''Yes, the two of us have heard snippets here and there as we were passing people on our way here, enough to picture what is happening.''

''Then,'' called the brunette sprawled on the bed, a yawn interrupting him mid sentence, exposing one fang. ''you know you'll also be one of the topics.''

Yuuki snorted. ''Lucky me.''

The silver one chuckled at her and sat down on the other bed, his lavender eyes peered at her. ''Well, better for them to get off their asses and look, since you refuse to resurrect yourself from the dead.''

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. The sun was just setting, free of the clouds that have been hiding it, now nothing more than a red half ball falling behind the horizon of mountain peeks. The light didn't hurt her eyes overmuch, only offered some discomfort, certainly nothing like what it usually does to vampire eyes. Her blue eyed companion had to avert her gaze for a while before she could stand it.

''Where is she?'' groaned the vampire from the bed. ''I don't feel like waiting much more.''

Yuuki turned and sat on a chair ''Hmm, I don't like waiting either.''

…

Kaname had the urge to yawn as he walked down the hallway. Perhaps he should have gotten some sleep, the meeting was bound to be long and boring. As much as he would like all of the problems they face to be solved, they wouldn't be solved by talking about them. They needed to take action, but they were too afraid. His mother and father were too peace loving to go with violent solutions, and would only turn to violence if attacked. Plus, they didn't want to scare their people by taking radical measures.

And the people were too scared to do anything proactive. They fear what happened to the Rose, its sudden fall that happened in mere days. They are afraid of it happening here. And it tied their hands, making them weak. Thus weakening the whole land. And they didn't even realise that the land of Orchid had more than enough power to match the Lotus. Actually, they were stronger, but it is fear that tied them down.

He had half a mind to take it all into his own hands. But, he'd let his parents deal with it. They were more experienced after all, and the folk trusted them.

And truth be told, he didn't feel the need to do anything yet.

Aidou walked up to his left and greeted him. He had cleaned up. Wearing fresh clothes – a black suit, teal shirt with white tie, freshly out of a bath and some rest had done wonders for him. But he still had dark circles under his eyes. So did Cain. But he too looked worlds better as he walked towards them. His messy orange hair still a mess, but the pale blue shirt (unbuttoned, of course) and emerald tie (loosely worn) complimented it nicely.

''Kaname-sama, is this going to be long?'' You could see he was fighting a yawn.

''Yes, I believe it will be.''

The tall vampire groaned.

''Now, now, show some enthusiasm.'' Chirped Ichijou as he turned a bend and fell in step behind them. ''It's going to be very interesting after all.''

''Of course.'' Replied Aidou with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

''What's with your bad mood, mister Aidou?''

''I'm sleep-deprived, Ichijou-san, it makes me cranky.''

Takuma hummed. Than he added happily ''Cheer up, at least you have a reason to be cranky. Not like some of us,'' he turned his head and pointedly stared at Kaname. ''who were born cranky.''

''Now, that's just plain rude, Ichijou-san.'' Murmured Cain.

''And very disrespectful.'' Said a female voice suddenly. Luca Souen had joined them on their way to the hall, her peach coloured long-sleeved dress flowing around her knees as she walked.

''I believe we had this conversation, Luca-san''

''And I still don't approve.''

''Fine with me.'' Shrugged the green eyed blond.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything else.

The surrounded the pureblood like a guard team, Kaname in the middle and the others around him. Cain, as the biggest, was in the front in case they needed to get by anyone, Luca on Kaname's left and Takuma on his right, with Aidou in the back. But they didn't need it, since there were no people in this specific hall. They went down the great stairway and passed an open door, at which point Kaname stopped and entered the room. The others followed him, but stayed by the door.

Lady and lord Kuran were in the room, along with Kaien Cross, they'd just stood up to go when Kaname came.

''Why, hello there, my son.'' Juuri smiled and embraced him. ''I'm glad you decided to come.''

''You were thinking I wouldn't be there, mother?''

''Well,'' she put a finger on her bottom lip and winked at him. ''With your track record and personality, I was thinking you'd be in your study.''

''Hardly.'' He smiled indulgently.

''Truth be told, I'd been thinking the same, Kaname.'' Laughed Haruka.

''Are you teaming up against me?''

''Of course not, my dear.'' Chuckled his mother. ''But you can't blame us for thinking, you didn't give us any material that says otherwise you know.''

''Yes, yes.'' He sighed and then spotted Kaien. ''Are you going to have a go too?''

''Nope.'' The hunter beamed.'' It's good to see you, it's been some time since I last did. I wonder why?''

Kaname was sorely tempted to roll his eyes, no teasing, absolutely not. ''I as well.''

''Aww, spoil sport.'' The man cried. ''I'd hug you, but I'm afraid of being frozen solid by your glare.''

''Or mister Aidou's.'' he added and smiled at the blond vampire in question.

Kaname fought the urge to sigh, the dirty blond hunter was as hyper as ever.

''Ah, yes, how was your journey?'' asked Haruka.

''Tiring.'' Replied Cain. ''But informative'' furthered Aidou.

''We heard a bit from Kaname, but I suppose you'll have to say it again in the meeting.''

''Yay.'' Muttered Aidou in obvious reluctance. Juuri smiled at him sympathetically.

''You have all dressed well. Especially you, Kaname.'' She turned to her son. ''I don't think I've seen you in a suit in a long time… have you ever worn one?''

''Yes, mother.''

''It looks good on you.'' And it did. Fitted to his physique perfectly, it hugged him very closely, showing his wide shoulders and powerful chest without actually showing them. The tie was wine red, a match for his eyes and the shirt underneath as black as the suit, giving him sort of a dangerous edge.

''Well,'' Kaien suddenly became serious. ''I'd better get going. Since I'm a _famous_'' the word stressed sarcastically ''hunter, I can't stand by your seats.'' He looked at Juuri and Haruka here. ''I'll have to be with the president. So have luck.'' He made a small half bow and left. But not before adding ''And don't fall asleep from boredom.''

The vampires stared after him for a few seconds before Juuri spoke. ''Let us go then, shell we?''

They filed out of the room, Juuri and Haruka in the front, arm in arm, followed by Kaname and the rest. The way to the great hall wasn't long. They met lord Aidou at the doors at which time the nobles separated with the pureblood family and went with him. As soon as the purebloods entered the entirety of conversation stopped, and the vampires in the room bowed low. The Kuran's kept on walking to the end of the room, where, on a podium elevated by a couple of steps, two antique chairs were placed by each other for the king and queen to sit in. Haruka escorted his wife to her chair, then sat down himself, Kaname chose to stand leaning on the wall behind his parents' seats.

The hall was quite full, both nobles from not just the palace and the citadel and quite a few hunters were here. None of the purebloods loyal to the House of Orchid were in presence, though they didn't need to come. Even if the Kuran bloodline was considered above theirs, the purebloods still retained a lot of autonomy, in both lands. A pureblood can never truly rule another pureblood, only keep them in line. That was one reason why some purebloods that had acknowledged the Rose were wanderers or simply refuse allegiance to either royal family.

The centre of the room, right in front of the ruling lord and lady, was an empty circle, so that the people could see each other when they talked. And the space in front of the doors stayed empty, in case there was an emergency that needed to quickly be reported to the pureblood rulers.

The four young nobles associating with Kaname were rather close to the pureblood family, and Takuma's appearance had raised a few brows and started some whispers, but no one had said anything directly. Kaien was across the hall, with Yagari and most of the hunters. He even spotted Zero in the back, leaning against the wall, Kaito standing with him. And someone was tapping him on the shoulder, he turned. ''Yes?''

''Hello, uncle.''

''Aaah.'' A smile split his face and he drew the young woman in a tight hug. ''Hello there, Yori-chan.''

She hugged him back warmly, then said ''You don't have to almost suffocate me every time we see each other, you know.''

''I'm sorryyy.'' He drew back. ''I'm just happy to see you.''

''The ones I asked back in the citadel told me you were here. I wanted to say hi and maybe get some news before I go again. But,'' she looked around herself ''now doesn't look like it's a good time.''

''So you only wanted to see me to get some information. I'm hurt.'' He clutched his heart to emphasise. ''But, '' he winked ''you can get all the information here if you stay long enough to hear it.''

She looked to be debating it for a moment, then shrugged. ''It couldn't hurt. A few hours more or less isn't a big deal, though that isn't a particularly patient bunch.''

''What bunch?''

She waved her hand in the 'nothing' fashion and he let it go.

''So, when is it going to start?'' she asked.

''Soon. Well, now actually.''

And as he finished his sentence a blond, noble vampire lord stood up from across the room and started speaking. ''This conference is being held because there are a few critical things that are needed to be made known and solutions to them that we need to talk about. Our king and queen'' here he inclined his head to the royal couple ''have agreed that solutions have to made fast to avoid crisis. Firstly, I open the topic of the recent uprising of the lower vampire classes near the border situated in the subtropical regions. They have attacked humans, and killed quite a few of them. Though I have not all the information, so those of you that know should speak up.''

A rather tan caramel haired vampire around the middle of the room raised his hand. ''I live in that area so I know some about those happenings. It was mostly the turned humans, not yet level E's, there that committed the attacks, though the were joined by quite a lot of normal class vampires. The are emboldened by the Lotus, as the family has recently sworn the protection of all vampires that have embraced, as they call it, 'their true nature'. I'm afraid that they do not respect the Kuran clan's authority and rules anymore, they have almost fully renounced them. They care not anymore for the coexistence of our two species, thinking themselves above humans. They don't even fear the hunters any longer, as the Shirabuki family has also announced their intention to 'cleanse the world of the interfering pests' as they put it.'' This earned an angry murmur from the side of the hall where the hunters were. ''Though, I have not been to the exact locations of the unrest, so I don't know exactly what the conditions have been on the field. I believe the hunters association would know that best.''

Yagari nodded and started talking. ''Yes, we've been there. The vampires in that part are far more aggressive and violent as the reports of the hunters that have been there say. They even killed two of our operatives, and severely injured four. And not only that, but vampires from the land of Lotus were there with them. Some, we believe, even noble class.'' This started murmurs in the entire hall. Such a serious breach of agreement between the two sides was indeed dangerous. This meant that the Shirabuki family was starting to make its move, especially if it were nobles that were inciting the masses to rebellion.

''We have- '' Yagari continued '' –here one of the hunters that were there.'' He turned to the back ''Talk, Zero.''

In the back, Zero sighed and raised his hand. ''It's all as you say. But they are also taking human children '' he ground out through his teeth ''and shipping them over the border.'' There were some gasps and murmurs at this. ''Also, as we were fighting them, some of the ones we identified as nobles were repeating ''_take them alive, don't kill them_''. Though they did not succeed.''

One noble asked ''Why alive? And especially hunters?'' and that comment started a short discussion that Kaname interrupted.

''They want-'' Kaname started and the conversation abruptly died out as everyone turned to see him leaning against the wall with his arm crossed. Even his parent's heads tilted a little. ''-the anti-vampire weapons.''

''With all due respect, Kaname-sama.'' Spoke lord Aidou. ''Vampires can't wield anti-vampire weapons, we can't even touch them. So why would the want them at all?''

''That is why they wanted the hunters alive, so that they could wield them.''

''There is no hunter alive that would betray us like that!'' yelled a scarred, middle-aged, hunter next to Kaien.

''Yes. '' Kaname conceded. ''But after they find that out what do you think they will do?'' he paused a little after the question, then continued. ''They would turn them, then their pureblood 'parents' would control their minds and turn them against us.''

There was a hush for a few seconds then the hall exploded into voices, questions and arguments flying here and there.

Someone yelled ''But the would be vampires then too, rejected by their weapons like the rest of our kind!''

''Well,'' said Kaname in answer, and the volume turned down to hear him speak ''not quite. It would take them some time to fully settle into their new vampire blood, so the weapons wouldn't reject them immediately. And purebloods can control them almost instantly after their turning. Also, even now, there are some turned hunters that can carry anti-vampire weapons on them, and the weapons themselves permit them to hold them.'' His glance briefly touched Zero, who clenched his jaw.

That was like a splash of cold water to the entire room.

''What should be done to prevent that?'' asked a black haired, middle aged female noble.

''We should have the hunters patrol in groups around the borders.'' Answered Haruka, speaking for the first time. ''And increase the number, as well as the skill of the groups that go into the territory of the House of Lotus. If, indeed, they still want to go there.''

''Absolutely.'' Yagari gritted out. ''As if we would abandon our duty and the humans we protect because of some danger.''

''So be it then.'' Haruka nodded. ''But be careful.''

''But, Haruka-sama,'' spoke the noble that opened the meeting '' won't the Shirabuki clan read the hunters' presence on their territory as a sign of our aggression.''

''I don't believe so.'' Answered Juuri for her husband. ''The Hunters' Association is a separate entity, not under our control, we merely have a pact with them. Thus we cannot give them orders. Have you forgotten that?'' Some of the hunters present smirked at the queen's reminder. ''And their actions cannot be used as a trigger to attack us.''

Lord Aidou raised his hand. ''I agree with that. But what concerns me now is the reason for the uprising. The lower classes are restless, unsatisfied. The cases of moving to the Lotus's territory are getting more and more frequent. People are leaving the land of Ran and crossing the border. And it is not only because they agree with the Shirabuki family's views, but more and more are moving simply because they think it is best for them, that they would be safer on that side. People are loosing faith in our strength, spurred by our inaction against the threat that is posed to us. Something must be done soon. We need to act.''

Kaname felt approval at the lord's words. It seemed not everyone was afraid. Kaien, the hunters and quite a few others' in the hall seconded his sentiments, his friends being among them.

''But, lord Aidou, you can't be suggesting that we fight them. Remember what happened to the Rose!''

''I do not suggest we fight them. I suggest we not let them push us around. Why are you so afraid of them? The only reason they managed to defeat the Rose is because they ambushed them and acted only against the rulers, then scattered the rest. They behaved cowardly, attacking without even a warning or declaration. But they cannot get us in the same manner, we know their threat and should be prepared for it. Not sit around and cower. We should be united and proud, because the House of the Orchid is strong, and so are its people. We do not have to bend to their will.'' And the hall dissolved into conversation once again.

Yes, Kaname decided, Aidou senior was a smart man.

The murmurs and arguments continued for some time after that. There were enough people that approve of fighting back (excluding the entirety of the Hunters' Association) that the majority of the vampire body present, those that were too afraid to act, could not avoid this matter any longer. The nobles debated amongst themselves, sometimes even hunters talked with them, but their indecisiveness wasn't any closer to being resolved. The four noble young vampires that surrounded Kaname stayed silent in their place next to lord Aidou. They observed how the first inkling of their rebirth grew. Things wouldn't change immediately, but it only took one step, one that Hanabusa's father had taken, to get it started. They hoped their people would realise it soon, and stop being cowards. They were the land of Ran, what the Lotus does should not have any impact with them anymore. If they pose them a threat, then they should answer them and without fear.

Kaien approved too and caught the astonished expression on his niece's face. And he thought he saw a strange light shining in her eyes. ''About time.'' She muttered. ''She would want to hear this.'' And Kaien had to wonder who she was speaking about, he'd have asked if he didn't have the feeling that he wouldn't be getting an answer.

Haruka and Juuri Kuran stayed silent. They also recognised the monumental change that just started. Though they were not happy that there wasn't a peaceful solution to the conflict, they understood the need for force. After all, the Lotus wouldn't hold back for them. And they had quite some resentment still for the other royal line. The Shirabuki clan had destroyed their treasured friends, and ravaged their legacy, none of the Kurosu were still alive. Not even a child. And they'd hoped that that little girl would grow up to be one of Kaname's closest friends, like her parents had been to them. They had even thought about engaging the two to each other. But that future was all gone now.

''But, there is a peaceful solution!'' someone yelled, cutting through all the noise.

The conversations fell quiet as they turned to see who spoke. The speaker was a rather old, pale blond noble vampire. ''We all know that Shirabuki Sara has unofficially expressed interest for Kaname-sama. Why not answer her? And have a union of the two royal houses?''

This comment made Aidou and Luca bristle, Luca especially. Kaname showed no reaction and neither did his parents, but the hall dissolved in murmurs.

''You would throw our prince to the viper?'' asked a strawberry blond man, lord Souen. ''And do you think they would leave this land alone if that happened? What of the hunters? You heard what they wanted to do to them. What of the humans then? Do we let them be treated as merely livestock?''

''And what of our own consciences ?'' added lord Aidou. ''To abandon our prince to such a fate?''

''But what of our lives?' inquired the black haired middle aged female vampire. ''How many of our lives would be lost in fighting?''

''So you would rather save your own skin but sacrifice everything else, including our revered pureblood lord.'' Commented the leader of the meeting.

''Instead of growing a backbone.'' Murmured Yagari quietly, but Kaien still heard it.

''But, Kaname-sama is to be our leader.'' Answered the old blond vampire that started this debate. ''Is it not just for us to think that he would do what is best for his people, even if it is marrying that woman?''

''Are you out of your mind!?'' came a yell from somewhere near the purebloods. An old vampire, possibly the oldest here (excluding the king and queen) stood up from his chair and leaned on his cane. His hair was pure white and his face had a few lines. ''It is not our esteemed pureblood lords and ladies that should have to do anything for us. But it is us that should do everything we can for them!''

''You decide our prince's fate for him and cower and shake, instead of fighting for him.'' He continued. ''How can you dare to ask for anything from him, if, as your blind fear has shown, you are unworthy?''

That silenced the ones approving of the marriage. They still thought it would be the best solution, but knew they had no right to ask. They were even starting to see the point others had about that fear and cowardice in front of the Lotus.

Finally, it was Juuri that broke the silence. ''While I see the point of such a union, I would never ask my son to condemn himself to millennia of a loveless marriage. Nor do I think their union would prove a solution to our problems.''

''On the contrary,'' continued Haruka. ''it might even prove detrimental. The two families would be bonded together then, and they might use that bond to push their demands and will onto us. And I believe that is what they will do should the marriage happen.''

''Whatever is to happen is my son's decision.'' Said Juuri. ''What do you say, Kaname?''

All eyes turned to the pureblood prince leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed, but some in the hall were, for the first time, truly struck with his presence. His wine eyes opened and looked at the hall first, then at his parents. ''I do not wish to go to that scheming woman, as I most certainly view this as one of her schemes. I will not marry her.'' His deep, low voice reverberated through the room.

Again, murmurs started in the hall.

''But,'' Kaname sighed and the hall quieted once again. ''if there truly proves to be no other solution, then I will think about it.''

People began talking amongst themselves again. Juuri glanced at her son with pained eyes and Haruka merely gave a curt nod.

''Of I may.'' The tan noble raised his hand. ''There was talk of the Lotus trying to organise the Flower Ball this year.'' There were outraged exclamations all around the room, Juuri and Haruka tensed. ''As we all know, the Flower Ball was held every ten years and attended by all three God Houses. The last one was held over seventeen years ago in the, now former, land of Rose. The one seven years ago was cancelled as Rose had fallen. Now, they are looking to resurrect it and have the two royal families attend again. Rumours are that it will be held six months from now.''

Kaien thought he saw Yori-chan's eyes suddenly narrow.

''Hmm,'' spoke up lord Aidou. ''I could be a plan for Shirabuki Sara to come closer to Kaname-sama. She might even formally announce her interest then.''

_And we're all screwed if that happens,_ thought Aidou Hanabusa. _Buuuut, there is hope, _he smirked.

''Well,'' spoke Juuri sharply. ''whatever happens, we have no intention of going.'' And that was it, the final word on the matter.

The vampires talked a little to each other, exchanging opinions and thoughts on what should be done next. The hunters stayed mostly silent, only a few whispering amongst themselves.

''Well, that was informative.'' Said Yori as she turned to her uncle. ''Things are changing quickly now. I should better be off now. They'll chew me out anyhow.''

''Who will chew you out?''

''Ah, not important.'' She chuckled.

''Well, you shouldn't leave just yet. There is still one thing that needs to be talked about.''

''hmm?'' she raised here eyebrows ''And what is it?''

At that moment Yagari cleared his throat and spoke. ''Excuse me.'' The conversations quieted as the people turned to look at him. ''There is still one matter that we need to breach. There is a hooded vampire roaming the lands with an unknown level of power. Some say her power could even rival a purebloods.''

Yori suddenly started and looked sharply at Toga. Kaien frowned, wondering at her reaction. The room started getting noisy again.

''Yes.'' Kaname started talking. ''One of the nobles working with me came to inform me of an unusual incident happening in a pub in the vicinity of Illama. Aidou?''

''Hai. My cousin, Akatsuki Cain, and I were on an errand and have stopped in a little town in the vicinity of the town of Illama. I waited for my cousin in a pub while he was finishing talking to the vampire in charge of monitoring the local vampire population. In the pub I noticed a hooded figure, female by the looks, sitting alone at a table. She seemed quite relaxed for that sort of place. I couldn't pinpoint her aura and rank so I was about to go over there and see who she was when I overheard some normal vampires slandering the name of the Kurosu family. Then, suddenly, everything exploded. A massive aura filled the space, I couldn't find its source but it was powerful, as powerful as a pureblood vampire's. It disappeared as suddenly as it was there, people were still on the floor as a result of its strength, but the hooded figure was gone.''

Yori narrowly eyed the speaking young noble.

''And then Aidou came to me to report what he saw.'' Continued Kaname. ''I told them to find out as much as they could about the figure, and track it if possible'' Yori's eyes widened minutely at this revelation. ''They found out she was a traveller, and travelled with four other people.'' Yori stiffened, but went unnoticed by her uncle. ''It isn't known, but it is speculated that some of them may be humans, but one is certainly a vampire noble.'' That caused a few exclamations from the crowd. ''There are two females travelling with her, one hazel eyed girl most likely with light brown hair,'' Yori had to control herself not to inhale sharply in surprise, she cut a look to her uncle to see if he picked up on anything. He seemed as clueless as ever. '' and one with blue eyes, she wore a hood so more couldn't be seen. A brown haired vampire male, with grey eyes that was identified as the noble, and a silver haired young man with lavender eyes.'' Kaname's eyes quickly darted in Zero's direction again, as he matched the description perfectly. His were not the only ones, as most of the hall had heard of the powerful young hunter.

''It seems that the people that have met her are afraid of her, or at least have a very healthy dose of respect for her. And, we also speculate that she has a charm cast on her that prevents people from noticing her, or, to better put it, it makes people that look at her see exactly what they expect to see and no more.'' This had the people whispering once more.

''What kind of person is that?''

''Someone who has the same power as purebloods, how terrifying.''

''But, think about it, she could be an asset against the Shirabuki clan.''

''Why is that kind of person on the loose? Think about what a danger she poses.''

''Yes, she may be a spy from the Lotus.''

''A spy!? Why hasn't she been caught yet. She is a danger to our safety.''

''Kaname-sama, do you have her in custody?'' asked lord Aidou.

''No.'' the pureblood answered. ''They have been able to track her down and find her. But she evaded them, she has too much skill.''

''But, my lord, she is too dangerous to be left on the loose. As someone already brought up, she might be a spy from the Lotus.'' Yori snorted at the ridiculousness and Kaien turned to look at her, noticing her reactions to the talk for the first time.

''You may have a point there. But, somehow, I doubt it. Your son had seen her and does not believe she is a threat.''

''No.'' added Aidou. ''I truly believe she is not a threat.''

''But how can we trust the eyes of a young man?'' asked the dark haired noble woman. ''He has not yet even seen the world as it is. His eyes could be clouded.''

''No.'' Yori spoke up and caught the attention of both the hunters around her, including her uncle who was looking at her incredulously, and the vampires in the room. ''She most certainly is not a spy.''

''And how do you know that, young woman?'' Asked the vampire sharply.

''I've… met her.'' This admission got the full, undivided attention of everyone in the room. ''In fact, she hates the Shirabuki family about as much as she is capable of hating anything. And though some that meet her are afraid of her... that is a mask she puts on to protect herself and those around her. In truth, she is rather kind.''

''So you know her, miss… ?'' Kaname inquired, noticing almost with a start that she had very light brown eyes, _hazel_. And an inkling was born in his mind.

''Sayori Wakaba, Kaname-sama.'' She dipped her head. ''And yes, I know her.''

''She neglected to tell me that.'' Muttered Kaien.

''Do you perhaps know who she is? Her name?''

Aidou's gaze was riveted to the girl, seeking verbal confirmation for his find. He was almost leaning forward in excitement.

She hesitated for a second, then squared her shoulders and answered. ''Yes I know who she is, and I know her name.'' she said.

''And?'' Kaname raised and eyebrow. ''Would you be so kind as to tell us?''

Her eyes were determined as she looked at him. ''No.'' the vampires in the hall were brimming with incredulity. Haruka and Juuri were hard pressed not to smile at her spunk. ''That is something she asked me to keep a secret for her. And that I will do. The only one who may answer that question for you is she herself.''

Kaname's eyes cut briefly to Aidou at that statement, then returned to the girl.

''How outrageous!'' cried a middle aged vampire close to her. ''Who knows what she is capable of! From what I've heard she is dangerous, she shouldn't be allowed to roam free.'' Yori twitched a bit here. ''And you dare to deny us, even our pureblood lord, her name!''

''She would not hurt anyone innocent. The only ones she fights are vampires that prey on humans without cause and take from them without consent, and level E's.''

''And how can you be so sure, girl? If you know, you have to tell us everything!''

''I will not!'' she said fiercely, stunning the vampire and half the people in the hall, including Kaname and Aidou. ''I will tell you what I know and am comfortable with telling you, nothing more. Do not dare try to order me! She is not a danger to you, if you are not a danger to her, that is how it is.'' She crossed her arms in front of her and stared the man down.

Kaien was truly amazed, this was the first time he saw his gentle, mellow niece show her teeth. Just what was going on here?

''All right.'' Said Haruka. ''We will trust your word on it. You are a hunter.''

She nodded ''Thank you, Haruka-sama.''

''But do you know where we could find her?''

''I might.'' She said, eyeing him speculatively. ''It would depend on what you wanted to find her for?'' Incredulous murmurs sprang up around her, they couldn't believe she was bargaining with the king.

Juuri had to hide her smile behind her hand, but Haruka chuckled freely. ''Nothing bad, I assure you. We merely want to speak to her.''

She looked at them for a few seconds. ''Last I heard, they were heading to Illama, and then to Tauros. But that was some time ago, they might have left Tauros already.'' _Especially if they grew bored, it'd be a bitch to find them then. _''And even if they were there still there, it would be extremely hard to find her, almost impossible. She's an expert at disappearing.''

''And yet,'' Said Aidou, bringing her attention to him. ''we were able to catch up to her and see her just fine after they left Illama.''

This obviously surprised her, as her eyebrows rose high in astonishment. ''Then that is quite a feat. You were able to see her because she allowed you to.''

''Allowed us to?'' he frowned.

''Yes, if she didn't want to meet you, you wouldn't have met her.'' She confirmed, then her eyebrows furrowed. ''You said 'after we left Illama'?''

Cain answered for his cousin. ''That's when we caught up with her.''

_Huh,_ she thought, _so they were the ones following us._

''Is there a way you might know that we could get her to come here?'' Juuri asked.

''I don't think so. She seems pretty adamant in keeping low.''

''I don't know, there is a possibility she might come.'' Said Aidou. Yori looked at him questioningly. ''We talked to her a little when we met.''

Yori's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and from the back, Yagari was heard. ''You didn't tell us that.'' His eyes were narrowed on the blond. ''What did you say?''

''Well, she commented on our persistence, and asked what we wanted from her. We asked for her identity and she refused to answer. We also asked her to come here…'' He paused for a few moments. ''And she said she'd think about it… and to have faith and wait.''

Man, you could have heard a fly in the room from the quiet. Then Yori recovered. ''Well, that is amazing.''

''Well, it still doesn't mean she will come.''

''Ooh, she might. The fact that she said she would think about it says a lot.''

''And how do you know that?''

She shrugged. ''I do.''

''And why are you so surprised?''

''That is not something she had ever done before.''

''Come to think of it,'' Aidou was suspicious now. ''You know a lot for someone who'd only _met_ her.''

''I do?'' Aaaand, she was playing innocent.

''Yes, you do.'' And he was reeeealy getting suspicious now. Behind him, even Cain and Luca knew something was up. ''You know her well, don't you?''

_Busted,_ thought Yori. _Well, not like it's that important to remain secret now, since she is thinking of coming here._ She stayed quiet though.

And Aidou had an epiphany. ''Y-you'' he stammered ''Brown hair, hazel eyes… you know her, know where she was travelling the last few days… '' Kaname put it together too and pushed away from the wall to stand directly behind his parents'. ''You are one of those four that travel with her, one of the girls.'' Now his eyes were as wide as saucers.

_Bullseye._ ''Maybe.'' She said, eyes looking anywhere but him.

_Why this little…_ Aidou felt his blood pressure rising. ''Maybe?!'' he screeched. ''I've been hunting you all through heinous conditions, sleepless nights who knows what else.'' He pointed at her theatrically, a fang flashing as he spoke. ''And you, a gold mine of information, just waltz in here, under our noses, without us even knowing it. And then when I finally figure it out, you have the gall to say 'maybe'!''

Kaname couldn't help but smirk at the noble's little tantrum. But, they finally have something solid. It seemed that the girl wasn't any more talkative than Aidou about the identity of the girl she was travelling with. And that really piqued his curiosity. Just who was that person?

''Yes, yes, fine.'' Yori sighed, _what a drama queen._ ''I travel with her.''

Aidou took a deep breath to compose himself and a strange light gleamed in his eyes.

_Uh-oh, _Yori was starting to contemplate a hasty getaway.

Kaname interrupted whatever Aidou had opened his mouth to say. ''You could have said that from the beginning.''

She transferred her gaze to the pureblood. ''No, I really couldn't. I didn't know your intention, you could have been after her for an assortment of harmful reasons.''

''Hmm, you really treasure this person, don't you?''

Yori looked confused. ''Of course I do. Y-'' she stopped herself before she said her name. ''She is an amazing woman, I've never seen anyone like her. She is a walking contradiction, nothing I say could even begin to describe her. She… is just a person you have to meet to even have a chance to understand her.'' She had a half smile playing across her lips and a fond light in her eyes. ''I say, I've known her for over two years, and I still don't know if I understand her or not.''

_So her name starts with a Y_, thought Kaname while Aidou was doing a victory dance in his head, _I knew it, I knew it, it so is her__**.**_

''She saved my life, you know.'' Yori said after a lengthy pause, raising her eyes to look at the three purebloods. ''I'd been sent on a mission to kill a level E in a village not far from the citadel. It was my first solo mission. It went rather well, the village was small and the target wasn't so hard to find. He was fast, so I missed a few times before I managed to shoot him in the heart. But what I didn't know is that he had two others there with him. They ambushed me and managed to overpower me easily, the last I remember of the struggle was a painful blow to the back of my head. I don't know why, but they didn't kill me and feed from me after that, instead they took me to somewhere. I remember waking up tied up in some ruins, there were a lot of vampires there, I'd managed to count at least twenty, but I'm sure there were a lot more. I never managed to get the exact number from those three.'' She mused.

'' I still had my weapons with me, they couldn't touch them so they left them where they were. But my hands were tied behind my back, my legs were bound as well and I was gagged. They held me like that for three days, I don't know why they didn't touch me sooner, maybe they enjoyed my fear or wanted to save me for something. But on the third day, just passed sundown as the sky was still a fiery red, two of them came, the two that took me. They leered and said that dinner had finally arrived, and as they were walking towards me I was so terrified, tears were running down my cheeks.''

She paused for a second and clenched her hands at the memory. Some of the vampire women present held their hands to mouths. ''I remember thinking that that was the true nature of vampires. That they were cruel, horrible monsters only interested in killing… And then she came, a small figure illuminated from the back by the fiery sky. Truth be told, I thought her an avenging angel then. In a second the two vampires were dust and she was the only person there with me. She smiled at me and said '_You poor thing. Relax, you are safe now.'_, and the next instant all my bounds were gone and I was free. But I was mesmerised by her and I couldn't move. She must have thought I was in shock, because she knelt by me, still smiling kindly, and started petting my head. And all the while she was saying '_there, there, it's okay, they're gone now'_. Then I broke down and hugged her, crying my eyes out. She must have put me to sleep, because the next thing I remember is waking up in a bed and seeing her sitting by me and smiling, she seemed ethereal. It was then that I'd seen her fangs, but I don't know why I hadn't been afraid of her.''

Yori stopped talking then, staring into space as her thoughts turned inwards.

''You know,'' she laughed suddenly ''she was also the person who taught me that not all vampires are monsters.''

There were a few moments of silence in the entire hall as people soaked up what she said.

Yagari spoke then. ''That wasn't in the report you gave us.''

She turned and smiled apologetically. ''She asked me to keep her a secret. And after what she had done for me, I didn't even want to refuse.''

''Well,'' breathed Juuri ''she sounds like a remarkable person.''

''That she is.'' Yori chuckled, turning to them again. ''If a little quirky.''

''It makes me want to meet her all the more.'' Admitted Kaname. ''Me as well.'' Added Haruka.

''Well…'' she looked a little hesitant, but seemed to decide on something. '' I could probably convince her to come here.''

''You could?'' asked Juuri with interest.

''Most likely. She trusts me. And it would be for her own good.''

''For her own good?'' mused Haruka. ''How so?''

She waved her hand. ''You'll see when… if you meet her.''

Kaname hummed but regarded her with some interest. ''And when could you get her here?''

''I don know.'' She thought for a second. ''It would take me four or five days to get to our meeting point, provided they didn't get bored and moved off, then I'd have to track them.'' She groaned. ''But I think they'd wait for me.''

''Then in five days?'' asked Kaname.

''Well… give me a day or two to harass her into agreeing to come. Count on about a week's time.''

Juuri's brows came up when the word harass came into play, but she didn't comment. ''How about we send someone with you?''

''That… wouldn't work out too well for you. Even if she had met the blond over there.''

''All right. Then we will see you in a week.'' The queen smiled.

''Yes.'' She nodded. ''I should go soon too.''

''But not before you say goodbye to your dearest uncle.'' Called Kaien, and crossed his arms in front of himself. ''And keeping secrets from me, how cruel.''

''Aaah yes.'' She scratched the side of her face sheepishly. ''Sorry uncle.''

''Hai, hai, we'll still talk about this when you come back. But, now you will hug me before you go.''

Yori sighed and started walking towards him.

''Yoriii!'' a somebody yelled. Everyone in the hall was stunned for a moment.

''Wait,'' Yori commented, whirling around. ''I know that voice.''

The doors were open and a lithe cloaked figure was walking towards her. ''Making us wait that long and leaving without even telling me. How cruel of you.''

''Speaking of the devil.'' She said, her voice easily heard in the mute room.

''Devil?'' the melodic voice of the person heading towards her inquired.

''Nothing.'' She shook her head. ''What are you doing here, Yuuki-sama?'' she slapped her hand over her mouth a second too late, having already said her name. And somewhere in the background, if you were looking for it, you would have seen Aidou fist pump to himself.

''What?'' the figure humphed, coming to stand in front of her. ''No 'hey', nor 'hello', neither a 'have you been well' or 'I missed you'. Nope, you just jump to 'what are you doing here'. You really are cruel.'' She said ''Well, for your information, I had gotten bored of waiting for you and came to get you… obviously.''

''Fine, fine.'' Yori groaned. ''You don't have to be so rude about it.''

''Oh, I'm the one that's rude, huh'' She countered.

They stood staring at each other then, though the hooded one's face couldn't be seen because of the hood. Everyone in the room took in the sight of the newcomer, stunned. There was certainly something about her, but to most she didn't seem al that remarkable. Although, some of them remembered there being a word of a charm cast on her.

Kaname drank her in. He'd known there was something about her the moment he heard her voice. Looking at her now, he could see there being something off with her energy, it wasn't behaving normally. That was probably the charm… or she was suppressing herself, something even purebloods had a hard time doing. And it looked effortless with her. She was hiding something, and Haruka and Juuri recognized it too.

It made her all the more intriguing.

''Seriously, Yuuki-sama, you have to stop leaving us behind all the time.'' A male voice called behind the staring duo. And a tall young man passed through the doors, his silver hair swaying as he walked and his lavender eyes narrowed on the cloaked girl. He carried a katana in his left hand and had the muscle mass to show that he could use it. He also seemed highly miffed.

His appearance sent a shock buzzing through the gathered hunters. Whispers and stares started, people talking frantically in hushed tones. He looked exactly like Zero, and they noticed it. Beside a doubly stunned Kaien, Yagari's eye was wide and his face had gone pale. By the wall, Zero looked no different, wide eyed and paler than usual, one couldn't be sure he was even breathing. A lot of people were darting glances between the new newcomer and him.

''Ichiru.'' Yagari called doubtfully.

The young man's head turned in his direction, then lit with recognition after a second. ''Sensei!''

Both Zero and Yagari felt like they had been kicked in the gut. The one eyed hunter stayed riveted in place, but Zero started pushing his way forward through the hunters.

Ichiru started walking in the hunters' direction, towards Yagari, a small smile on his face. Yuuki and Yori had broken their staring match and were looking after him.

''You… you're alive.'' Yagari stated disbelievingly after the young man had stopped before him.

''Yes.'' He nodded, looking at his one time teacher. He opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted him.

''Ichiru!'' Zero had made his way through and stood just in front of him.

Ichiru looked stunned at seeing his twin, but shook it off soon enough and smiled. ''Brother!'' and suddenly, he hugged him. ''I missed you so much.''

Zero was frozen in his arms, but awkwardly returned the hug after a few seconds.

''Where were you?'' he asked hoarsely. ''We thought..'' his voice broke a little right then. ''We thought you were dead, after that pureblood took you.''

''Well,'' he withdrew a little from his brother, enough to be able to properly look at his face. ''I'm obviously not. And I haven't been turned, if that's what you're thinking.'' He eyed him then Yagari speculatively. ''So you shouldn't worry about that.''

''Aaaand, as to where I was. Well, I was with Yuuki-sama all this time. She kind of saved me from the Madly Blooming princess a year after I was taken, and I stuck with her ever since.''

The two stared at him incredulously, as did most of the hunters there. After a minute he started to get really uncomfortable. Not to mention that the vampires in the room were darting glances between him and the cloaked girl.

''What?!'' He couldn't take the silence anymore.

''Why'' Yagari grit his teeth ''didn't you come back 'after' you were _supposedly_ saved? At least to tell you were, I don't know, among the living!''

Yuuki raised an eyebrow beneath her hood, _that man has a shooort temper._

''Heh heh'' Ichiru scratched the back of his head sheepishly ''Ah, sorry?'' Now Zero too, along with his teacher, looked ready to spontaneously combust. Kaien was looking at the three of them with a nervous eye, ready to either initiate damage control or hightail it out of there at a moment's notice.

''Sorry?!'' Zero got out between clenched teeth.

''Whoa'' His twin brought his hand up in a gesture of surrender and to calm him down. ''Yes, sorry.'' He repeated, firmly. ''I know it was stupid of me, and I realise that now. But back then I thought that since you already consider me dead, and, well, since I wasn't exactly the best hunter material, it would be better if I remained dead.''

''Oh, you're right, brat!'' Yagari had a sizeable vein throbbing on his forehead. Ichiru eyed it nervously, still knowing his former teacher's formidable temper. ''It was damn stupid! What the fu-'' a hand suddenly slapped over the one eyed man's mouth, silencing him. Ichiru looked at his would be saviour, setting eyes on the one and only Kaien Cross, though he didn't exactly look his legendary reputation right now. In fact, the man looked rather fearful of having his hand bitten off.

_Damage control it is_, thought the very man and prayed to still have his hand by the end of things. ''Why don't you all settle this out later? In private, where we won't have to fear having casualties.''

''I rather agree with mister Cross.'' Came the voice of Kaname, he'd moved to stand right by the side of his mother's chair, resting one hand on the backrest. ''There are other things we need to clear up first.'' He added, bringing his gaze back to the two girls, only to see two new hooded arrivals by them.

That also brought the focus of the rest on them as well. And, with a jolt, they realised that the other two were both noble class vampires.

''May I inquire as to who might all of you be?'' the king asked the three, bringing their attention to the royal family.

That was the first time Yuuki truly looked at the three purebloods. She had to admit, they were truly a stunning sight, ethereal and magnificent, each in his and her right. She remembered the stories her parents told her about the Orchid's ruling couple, and Juuri and Haruka Kuran were exactly as she pictured them as a child. She remembered glimpsing the king once, when he was visiting her house. Though, it was the third one, the prince, who caught her attention as well. She had a feeling like she'd seen him somewhere before… and something drew her to him, she couldn't explain it. He was most definitely a handsome man, and it seemed like the air itself was bending to his presence. His wine eyes were looking directly at her.

'Aaah'' She heard from her side, the taller of her two vampire companions, male obviously by the sound of his voice, was the first to speak. ''I apologise for being so rude, uncle.''

Haruka raised an eyebrow at the title, his wife was surprised as well. The rest of the hall disintegrated into angry murmurs. But the man ignored them, instead reaching his hand up and pulling the hood of his head. He revealed an aristocratic face, brown hair and piercing grey eyes. The two monarchs subtly stiffened in recognition.

''I am Senri Shiki.''

And his revealed surname sent a jolt through the crowd, for the Shiki family was one under the authority of Rose… before switching their loyalties to the Lotus after the house's fall.

''Our little nephew.'' Juuri smiled a little strained, eyeing him curiously.

''Only by blood though. Kuran Rido never married my mother, so I was born a bastard child.'' His face remained stoic as he spoke.

Neither Juuri nor Haruka showed any reaction to the mention of their older brother's name, though Kaname eyed the young man speculatively.

''That doesn't matter to us.'' The queen answered his statement. ''But, I am rather surprised at seeing you here. From what we know, the Shiki heir is considered dead… yet here you are.''

He blinked, then glanced back to his companions. Turning his eyes to them again he spoke. ''I have… chosen to travel with Yuuki-sama a while ago, and have broken off contact with my family. They weren't pleased with that, so…'' he left the end of his sentence hanging, but his meaning was still generally understood.

It was then that both Haruka and Juuri wondered just how amazing a person that Yuuki girl must be to have such complete loyalty and trust from her companions. Status and blood ties mean a lot to vampires, for such a high ranking young man to be ready to completely sever his ties with his family, just to travel with her...

''So you have no lingering connection to my uncle?'' Kaname tested him. He would have nothing to do with that man.

The young man shook his head. ''No. I haven't seen my father for over a decade.''

It was then that the second of Yuuki's companions stepped forward. She pulled her hood back, revealing two strawberry blond pigtails and a pair of deep blue eyes. Her face was just as stoic as her companion's as she introduced herself. ''Good evening, my name is Rima Touya.''

And that most certainly stirred the people in the hall. They started murmuring with concern, and some in contempt. One vampire yelled ''Touya!? What is one of those doing here? Leave! A family so closely allied with the Shirabuki clan has no business being in this land!''. Most agreed with his words, eyeing the young woman in anger. She, however, remained unmoved.

Kaname raised his hand. ''Quiet.'' And he was obeyed, his soft command heard over the din, the authority behind it unquestioning.

Haruka gazed at the girl for a moment, then he chuckled.'' Going by the example of my young nephew, aren't we? Am I excused for believing that you too have no contact with your family?''

''Yes. I haven't heard from them since... that time.''

''That time?'' he raised an eyebrow.

''Good grief, this is starting to feel like an interrogation.'' Murmured Yuuki to herself, entirely forgetting the enhanced hearing of purebloods, thus having the three other purebloods in the room, excluding herself, hear her. Two of those had to fight smirks appearing on their lips.

''Not important.'' Rima replied. ''I have no connection to them anymore.''

''But how can we trust her words, heikas?'' called the old, pale bond vampire from previous discussions. ''She could be lying for all we know.''

''Rima is most certainly not lying.'' Yuuki had had just about enough of things, so she defended her friend. ''And even if she still has a connection to her family, what is it to you?''

She seemed to have stunned the vampire, as well as the pureblood family, those were the first words directed at someone other than her companions. No one expected her to talk quite so suddenly, and well, they didn't know what to do when the 'mysterious figure' they've been so careful of was directly in front of them and speaking to them. It didn't last long tough.

The man composed himself and narrowed his eyes at her. ''It is a lot to us, since we do not want spies from that wretched place on our lands.''

''If you don't want us here, we will simply leave. You could have told us such.'' And with that, Yuuki turned around, with all intention of leaving the palace.

''Wait!'' the man called. ''You are a risk as well, you cannot leave yet.''

''Uh- oh.'' Ichiru murmured quietly, making the hunters around him glance at him strangely.

Yuuki whirled back to him, and the man was suddenly terrified, though he didn't know why. Sweat started forming on his brow, and it didn't escape the notice of the Kuran family, nor Aidou.

''I can do whatever I want.'' She said quietly, but her words had more of an impact than if she yelled them. ''Who are you to tell me otherwise?''

He seemed to have no words.

But someone else did. ''And who are you to present yourself here with such an attitude?''

She was silent, but the lower part of her face, visible despite the cloak, slowly broke into a grin. ''Oh, who am I indeed.'' Her words were quiet, even their vampire ears could barely hear her. But a tremor ran down their spines nonetheless, this was definitely not a normal vampire.

Yuuki turned to leave but was stopped by the voice of the queen.

''Wait, please.'' Juuri called after her, shocking almost all present. Purebloods rarely said the word please.

Yuuki stopped and turned to her.

''That was rather rude of us, but I implore you to understand, times have come when such suspicion is necessary. I would really like to meet you, and learn who you are. From what I've heard, you seem like a remarkable person, someone worth meeting.''

Yuuki stood, silently gazing at the beautiful lady, almost like sizing her up.

''Alright.'' She said, lifting her hands to the hood ''My name is'' and pulling it down, exposing her face to the eyes of others. Her auburn hair gleamed in the light, and her copper eyes were focused solely on the Kuran family. ''Yuuki Kurosu.''

And there was silence. Absolute silence. It was as if a ghost was among them, like they were looking at the living dead. And they were, in a way. Yuuki Kurosu was supposed to be dead. And yet, there she was, standing and breathing in front to them. Even the ruling lords had wide eyes, signs of shock showing.

Then... ''Yes!'' and all eyes swung to Aidou. ''I knew it. I'm a genius. I knew it!'' he laughed and pointed at her. ''I was right! You _are_ the princess.''

Yuuki looked at him blankly. ''Oh, you are that blond.''

''Could've done with some warning there, cousin.'' Murmured Cain.

''Yes.'' Added Kaname. ''You could have told us beforehand, Aidou.''

''Hey,'' he shrugged ''I wasn't sure.''

_Wasn't sure, my ass,_ snorted his cousin beside him.

''B- b- b- but, how can we be sure?'' someone cried from the side. ''I can't feel her aura.''

''Oh, easy.'' Smiled Yuuki, and let her charm drop. Freed, her aura enveloped the room, and it was like a film being lifted from their eyes, they could really _see _her now.

And there was no doubt left.

''Yuuki-sama!''

Takuma was running at full speed, crushing her in a hug the instant he reached her. ''You're alive!'' Yuuki could see his eyes glinting suspiciously.

She smiled and hugged him back. ''It's been some time since I've seen you, Takuma. You've grown up well.''

''You are alive!'' he repeated, and hugged tighter.

''Yes, I am. Though I might not be if I don't get some air in my lungs soon, you're suffocating me.''

He ignored her.

''Yu- Yuuuukiiii'' she turned her head a bit and saw her old playmate crying his eyes out.

There were literally waterfall of tears running down his face as Kaien Cross launched himself at the girl, thus ripping her out of Ichijou's arms and bowling her over. Her back hit the floor rather painfully.

''Yuuukiii, you're here. You're alive. I've missed you soooo much. Why didn't you come sooner? Why didn't you contact meee? How are you alive? Wha...'' and he continued to ramble on and on, sobbing all the while.

It got a bit irritating after some time, so Yuuki kicked him off, he was heavier than he looked, and stood up. ''I'm fine, I'm fine. But I doubt I'll be if you all keep this up. My back hurts now.''

Kaien kept staring at her with comically teary eyes and she didn't know whether to feel annoyed or to melt. ''Fine, I'll tell you later.''

He perked up. ''So that means you're staying.''

''Er...''

''She's staying, right?'' he looked at the Kuran couple.

''Of course she is.'' Answered Juuri.

''She is the daughter of our old friends, it is the least we can do.'' Haruka elaborated. It was a miracle in itself that the girl still lived, it would be the wisest if she were to stay with them.

''Then it's settled.'' Kaien nodded to himself.

_What, pray tell, have I gotten myself into?!_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 O**

_Finally, this chapter is DONE! You lot have NO IDEA how much I slaved over it. First I wrote it whole, then accidentally deleted it from my computer. Luckily I had it on my stick, that was with my brother, so I had to wait for him to return it to me. And when he does return it, do you know what happened? No? HE DELETED EVERY SINGLE THING ON IT TO MAKE ROOM FOR HIS SHIT! (I swear, I was __**this**__ close to grinding his damn nose to effing dust!)And theeen, I had to write the whole thing anew. It turned out longer than when I originally wrote it, and it is bloody __**long**__ (15800ish words, or 35 pages). _

_I have to give special tribute to KF2104 for hounding me for this chapter and cracking that whip! And ya'll should know that this chapter wouldn't have been done nearly this soon without it (the whip, I mean)._

_I hope you enjoyed it ^^_

_Oh, and have a happy New Year (feel free to think of this chapter as a NewYear present)_

_~lily_


End file.
